Pour La Vie et L'Amour
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU- In a slightly different world where humans still hate mutants. Two, from different but similar lives, learn to cope. ROMY. COMPLETED.
1. Conversations

DON'T OWN MARVEL DOES.

_**Conversations**_

"But momma-"

"No but's Anna. You know that this is something that has already been chosen for you. Since the day you were born, all of this has been planned for you. It is for the best my dear. You cannot turn your back on this, if you try to you turn your back on us. You wish to bring shame upon this family?"

"No momma, but-"

"I understand your apprehension about all of this. It's understandable to be nervous and scared, it's normal. Tomorrow will be a long day for us all. The day after tomorrow we will be leaving, but Anna, there is so much to do. You have to be strong. You will be fine, you have been taught everything you need to know. Do you understand?"

Ah just nod, unable to look inta momma's eyes.

"Good, then it is settled. Go to bed and we will discuss our plans in the morning."

"Yes momma." Then Ah turn and head out ta mah room.

"How is she doing Raven?"

"She is...coping?"

"Do you think she will be alright? We do not need her running off, too much is at stake."

"No, she understands what needs to be done. She will do as she is told."

"Has Irene told you anything yet?"

"No, just that we need to get this done quickly, or something is going to ruin our plans."

"Do you think that waiting an extra day is wise then?"

"I don't know if we have a choice. The weather is not exactly permitting."

"Let me know if she needs anything."

"I will."

"And make sure she does not become a flight risk."

Raven just nods and leaves the room.

ELSEWHERE...

"But pere, is this really necessary?"

"Oui. You know how important this is Remy."

"Oui."

"It needs to be done for the sake of the guild."

"Always wit the guild, what 'bout Remy?"

"I understand mon fils, mais so do you."

"Oui, mais Remy don't have ta like this."

"It won't be all that bad."

"How do you know. Bet its real bad and nobody cares 'cause it's Remy's problem."

"Mais oui." He laughs at his son.

"Oh, so now Remy some comedian. Non, mon vie not funny ya know?"

"Non, mais I strongly doubt that you will feel this way in two days time."

"Right, you mind reader now?"

"Non, but we may have ta do something 'bout those eyes."

"Oh oui, don't wanna scare nobody. Remy may be called Le Diable Blanc, mais nobody like Remy's eyes, they don't gotta look, oui."

"Have it your way mon fils, hope it works out for ya." he starts to walk away from his son and stops and tells him over his shoulder, "and Remy."

"Oui, mon pere?"

"Don't even try ta run off, I will find ya 'fore ya get far 'nough, then ya in real trouble."

As he walks out the door he hears a sigh and a mumbled, "Oui."


	2. Waking Up

WAKING UP

"Anna, honey, you need to wake up, we have so much to do."

"Mmmhmm."

"Anna. Anna, don't make me send your brother in here to wake you."

"Oh, alright."

"Anna, I mean it."

"Ah said alright." But this time Ah sit up.

"Don't get snappy with me young lady. Now get dressed and hurry down for breakfast. We need to be leaving soon so that we can make sure your dress fits."

"Yes momma. Ah'll beh down in a minute."

"And Anna, please, look respectable. None of that all black, wear a nice dress. It's a nice day."

"Alright momma."

Ah get up and wash mah face, hopin' that might wake meh up a bit more. Ah had too much trouble sleepin' last night. Couldn't keep mayself from tryin' ta figure a way outta this, but it means so much ta momma. Ah know she wants whats best for meh, but whay can't Ah stay here with her and Kurt. No, just throw meh off onto somebody else's door step and say its for mah own good. Kurts lucky he'a all blue, 'least he won't beh thrown out. Ah gotta stop thinkin' like this. Maybeh she's right, maybeh it will beh better. Ah just don't wanna leave home. Momma says she would come back for meh, but she doesn't know when and that it will beh a long time. Where would Ah run to though. We live out in the middle of nowhere, can't even talk ta nobody ta make friends.

Ah walk ovah ta mah closet, "Gotta look _presentable._ No black _Anna_." Ah mimic in momma's tone of voice. "What do Ah wear then. Ah like black, Ah look good in it. Whay a dress? Oh well, lemme see."

"What a second? How did this get in here?" Ah pull out a yellow, flowery sun dress.

"Ah bet she had this planned. Ah would nevah a bought this. Sure, its pretty. Just not meh."

So Ah get dressed and found a pair of matchin' yellow sandals. Then Ah walk ovah ta mah mirror and brush may hair and put it up in a pony tail. A few white strands slip out, but oh well. Ah'm plenty_ presentable_. Ah wonder if'n anybody's gonna make meh dress like this when Ah move. Ha! Yeah right! Let 'em try! That would beh a good laugh.

ELSEWHERE...

"Remy!" He jumps into a fighting stance. Then looks and sees his brother Henri laughing at him.

"What was that fer! Ya got a death wish mon frere?"

While trying to make the laughter subside he is able to get out, "The look on ya face!"

"Quoi?"

Then Henri got serious. "Belle's here fer ya."

"Why didn't ya just say so?" Henri just shrugs as Remy throws on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt.

"All this over a femme ya can't see no more?"

"Remy can see any femme he choses." He says as he's hoping on one foot trying to get his shoes on.

"Remy, ya not gonna do this are ya? Ya got'ta break up wit her. Ya shouldn't even been seein' her anyhow. She's an assassin. What 'bout tomorrow?"

"What 'bout tomorrow."

Henri just shakes his head as Remy starts out the door. But before Remy does leave his room he turns to Henri and says, "Just don't tell notre pere."

Henri doesn't say anything, just nods but after Remy leaves the room he states, "But he's gonna find out and then there's trouble." Then he sighed and left the room.


	3. Lil House of Horrors

_LIL SHOP OF HORRORS_

"Ow!"

"Oh quit, that didn't hurt."

"Lemme see that pin and Ah'll tell ya."

"Anna!"

"Whay yes momma?" Ah drawl out with as much sarcasm as Ah can, hopin' momma will notice.

There is a pause, then momma came out of her dressin' room.

"My, you look..."

"What? Hideous? Fat? What is it momma?"

"Beautiful."

"Are ya sure, Ah don't like it much?"

"Definitely."

"Ah know it looked good on the rack, but-"

"Anna, it looks like it was made for you."

"Thank ya momm- OW!" Ah swear this lady's doin' that on purpose.

"All done."

"When will it be finished? We are leaving tonight."

"I can have it ready in an hour if you wish to wait. There are not many alterations to make."

"Thank you, that will be fine. Just make sure it is perfect. When it is done I would like to add this dress to my bill also."

ELSEWHERE...

"Remy!"

"What? Un homme can't kiss his girlfriend?"

"Non! We out in public. What if somebody see us?"

"Then they be jealous, non."

"I mean it Remy, how we keep this a secret, I don't know."

"Because we are that good."

"Non, I think mon pere already knows. I'm afraid of somethin' happenin'. We have ta be more careful."

"Don't worry so much Belle. Everythin' fine."

They walked in silence for a while until Remy tried to kiss her again.

"Remy, ya ever think of runnin'?"

"Quoi? Ya thinkin' 'bout it?"

"Non, just wish I had the guts to."

"Ya an assassin, and ya don't have the guts ta run?"

"Oui, I know it's ridiculous. Just wish we could be happy, ya know."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy wit me Remy."

"Of course Belle."

We just sit there starin' at each other and I can't help but let my mind wonder. Tomorrow's the big day, but I can't tell her. I know she is gonna find out somehow, but I don't have it in me to tell her now. She's so beautiful, and the way she looks at me just sets my heart on fire. Why do are families have to fight each other. Why can't we be happy together. I know Henri was right, but I can't let go of this femme. She means too much. I can't just give her up for something that mon pere's forcin' me into. I will tell her after tomorrow, then I will let her decide what she wants to do. Maybe she will love me no matter what.


	4. Night Before

_Night Before_

Ah'm on mah way now. No turnin' back. Ah can't believe this is happenin' ta meh. Guess it's too much ta hope that somethin' bad happens on the way there. Ah already miss Kurt. It was so hard ta leave him behind. There ain't nobody there with him 'til momma comes back in a few days. Then 'gain, guess that makes him lucky too. Ah wonder what Louisiana's like. What they will all beh like ta meh. Gotta admit though, that dress was perfect after the alterations were finished. It had ta beh the most stunnin' white gown Ah had evah seen. It was silky and felt good ta wear, without all the pins stickin' meh. It hung off'a meh real elegant-like but it also kinda clung ta mah curves. But Ah like the part that it's off the shoulder and the long white gloves that went with it. Ah wondah what they'll think when they see meh, what he'll think. Ah nevah met none of 'em.

Ah know momma trusts them, so Ah know Ah gotta try. Ah hope their nice, 'cause otherwise they gonna have ta deal with meh full-time. This is all so flusterin'. What do ya do or say ta somebody in a situation like this. What do Ah do if'n they don't like meh, what if he don't like meh? Ah know Ah'm not easy ta get 'long with all the time, but what if he don't think Ah'm pretty? Ah know momma always says Ah am, but she's mah momma. She nevah brought meh anywhere much let alone let meh outta the house, Ah don't even know how ta handle another boy. Ah don't even know his name or anythin' 'bout him. Ah only overheard momma say he was two years older than meh. Guess that makes him seventeen. But if'n Ah don't know much, he probably don't either. And what if'n he's ugly. How do ya deal with that?

"Anna."

"Yes momma."

"We're almost there. Are you alright?"

"Ah'll be fahne momma."

"Good."

"Will we beh meetin' anybody before we go ta bed?"

"No, maybe a few people. But no one worth introducing. You will meet Jean-Luc though."

"Who?"

"Your father-in-law."

ELSEWHERE...

"Is everythin' in order?"

"Oui mon pere."

"Good, now Remy I want you to go to your room with Henri."

"Why?"

"Silly superstitions."

"Oui. Ya think Remy gonna run."

"Mon pere, ya called."

"Oui, Henri take votre frere ta his room and stay there wit him."

"Oui."

Remy and Henri made it to Remy's room.

"So ya gonna babysit Remy now?"

"Well ya are a big baby."

"What, don't ya got a wife ta be wit or ya do somethin' to the ol' ball and chain 'gain?"

"I wouldn't be talkin' mon frere, ya gettin' a_ ball and chain _yaself?"

"Least ya in love wit her."

"Who says ya won't?"

"Right, bet she ugly too. Probably as big as a horse and look like one too."

"Ya too down on yaself. So what if she don't turn out better than Belle."

"Nobody better than Belle."

"So what."

"Should be marryin' Belle. That's what."

"Remy, ya know this is for the best."

"But Belle know's what I am and is good with that. Loves me still."

"Who says this girl won't."

"We'll see mon frere. We'll see." Remy smirked evilly as he started to form a plan.


	5. Wedding Day

WEDDING DAY

"You look perfect Anna." Raven told her daughter as she was fixing her veil.

"Thank ya momma."

"Are you nervous?"

No answer.

"It's good to be nervous. It's normal."

"But it ain't normal to not know the man ya marryin'."

"Anna-"

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't a'snapped. Ah understand ya just want meh safe. It's whay ya want meh here."

Raven stared at her daughter in utter reverence.

"You have grown up so much. It was a trade-off Anna. They protect you for me, and they get you."

"What's so special 'bout meh?"

"Many things, my dear."

"Ah don't understand."

"You will, but they need you because the man you are marrying is in love with somebody he shouldn't be with."

"What?"

"They are thieves. They are the best there is, but there is a rival group who they are always fighting with."

"That's whay ya raised meh like ya did. That is how Ah'm prepared. But Ah don't understand, whay do they need meh?"

"The girl is from that rival."

"Like Romeo and Juliet. What good am Ah. He ain't gonna want meh ovah her."

"Perhaps, but that is not anyone's problem. You are here for protect my dear. I will come back for you. Right now, you are safe here. They need to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, that is why you are here. To make sure he cannot run off with her."

"Ah understand. But Ah don't like it."

"You don't have to."

"How long momma?"

"I don't know. It will be a long time though."

ELSEWHERE...

"Ya look good mon fils."

"Merci."

"Everythin's ready for when ya ready ta come down."

"Can Remy never come down?"

"We have discussed this."

"Non. You discussed this."

"Either way, ya have ta do this for the guild Remy. We need her."

"Why she important."

"She like you."

"What?"

"She's a mutant."

"So."

"So she don't know it yet."

"Then how ya know. Why you need her?"

"Raven told me she gonna have a great power, we need to stop the assassins."

"How sure ya that she can even hold her own 'gainst one?"

"She trained."

"I'm sick of all this fightin' wit the assassins. Why can't we be at peace?"

"It's always been this way Remy. Can't change it. Hurry up and come down. I'm sendin' Henri back in ta make sure ya do."

"Oui."

"And mon fils, I better not catch ya wit that assassin girl. Ya gonna be married."

Twenty minutes later Remy was getting even more so antsy about this whole marriage. Why did he have to be the one to marry her. He couldn't understand why anybody needed to marry her.' _He just wants me away from Belle.'_ He thought to himself. Maybe she is that bad looking. _'Well, let's see how she deals wit mes yeux.'_ There wasn't anybody that didn't know him at this wedding, except for her and her mother. Maybe they would get scarred and run off. But that was the last thing he could think of when the wedding march came on. She didn't come out immediately, but when she did, she came out alone. The first thing he could see were the lavender roses she was holding, but then he saw the rest of her._ 'Wow. For being so young she had a great figure, no perfect. And that dress, it clung in all the right places.'_ But he couldn't see her face, she kept staring at the floor as she walked. All he could see were tons of beautiful curls with some white ones floodin' her face. The veil was behind her but she needed to lift her head. He couldn't help but think, _'Her face that ugly, she got to hide from me?'_ But that was when he saw her take the courage to look up just a little and he saw two emeralds staring at him.

They were the most beautiful eyes he would ever see. It was like they were drawing him in. _'Why can't this song be over all ready?_ _Remy needs to see her face.'_ But maybe she felt the same way, because just as she came closer to him he saw her lift her head, slowly but she never took her eyes off of him and he her. He couldn't think straight, he knew that Henri was behind and he mumbled something but all he could do was stare at this woman. He had honestly never seen anybody like her. Her beauty was unmatched, but wait, no...Belle. Yes, Belle could match her, couldn't she?

_HER POV_

Ah can't believe this is happenin'. Ah am so scared Ah'm shakin' like a leaf. But Ah don't have it in meh ta look at him. Maybeh Ah can keep mah head down and avoid him through this. But mah curiousity gets ta meh and Ah take a peek. He seems alright but it's hard ta see through mah hair. Ah should'a made momma get meh one of those veils for mah face, a nice thick one. But no, she made meh put on a tiarra like a princess and attached the veil ta the back. Ah know it looks good, but Ah'm scarred. Ok, Ah can do this, Ah know Ah can. Ah lift mah head so that Ah can get a good look at his face, slowly though. Wow. That's different, his eyes. They look like their glowin' red and their black where they should be white. He's smilin' at meh, guess he's okay with this. Or maybe it's for meh ta feel bettah. Ah smile back discreetly. Well, he's a looker. Maybeh Ah should'a took back that comment 'bout Romeo and Juliet 'cause he could definitely beh a Romeo, but Ah hate ta see the Juliet. He seems well-toned but it's hard ta tell in a suit and he has a very handsome face.

He takes mah hand and helps meh ta the alter like a gentlemen. Yep definitely a Romeo. When we get ta the Ah do's though, he looks a lil' shocked. Ah would'a hardly noticed if'n he wasn't starin' so much. Startin' ta make meh feel self-conscious. Whay he gotta keep doin' that. But Ah did notice that his name is Remy LeBeau. Suitin' name though. Not bad. Wait, did he just say kiss the bri-.

In a quick motion he just dipped meh back and kissed meh. Wow, Ah can't believe he did that. This has got ta beh a crazy one. Ah thought momma said he was in love with some girl and he kisses meh like that in front of a'priest. He pulls back but doesn't quit that starrin'. Ah finally catch mah breath and look at momma as he drags meh along and she looks so relieved. But then Ah realize that this Remy guy is draggin' meh somewhere, and Ah don't know where.

"Hey, wait." He stops and looks at meh.

"Oui, chere."

"Where are we goin' and whay are ya draggin' meh like some piece a'meat?" He smirks in a way that makes meh feel real uneasy.

"Je suis desole. Just figured ya wanted ta get some of these 'festivities' over with."

"So, Ah can walk, no need ta drag meh."

"Remy didn't mean to. We were headin' ta cut the cake and take pictures." Ah study him for a minute, and Ah really don't believe him. Somethin' 'bout the way he's lookin' at meh.

"Where is all of this happenin'?" Ah ask as Ah raise an eyebrow and put a hand on mah hip usin' the other one ta hold mah bouquet.

"Ya tres belle when ya angry chere." Ah'm a little taken back by his statement.

"Don't call meh chere. Ah have a name."

"Which was?"

"Well, if'n ya were payin' attention durin' our weddin' ya would have heard the name Anna."

"Oh, oui. Anna. Je m'apelle-"

"Remy."

"Oui."

"Oh, look at this Raven, fightin' already."

"Momma Ah'm-"

"It's alright my dear, he is your husband after all." And she smiles at meh.

"Is this how you treat a lady mon fils."

"Non mon pere, we were just speakin' 'bout what we were gonna do first, bein' married and all."

He actually winked at meh. Whay the nerve. He did, he was just wantin' ta go and jump in the sack. Well, if'n he wants ta play meh like Ah am just here fer that, Ah can play mah own game.

"Whay mah dear sir, ya son is all talk and no action. Perhaps someone more knowin' of the grounds could lead meh ta the festivities of this union." Ah drawl out ta mah father-in-law.

"Mais oui, I would be honored to take ya out ta lead ya ta the dance floor. I apologize for mon fils, he get's a bit ahead of himself sometimes." He said politely as he held out an arm for meh. Neither of us acted as if we noticed the sour look on Remy's face.

"Well, look at that, she's getting along with your father already."

"Oui."

"Remy, I hear you are quite the ladies man here in Louisiana." He turns his head for a moment and smirks and then looks back ta Anna who is dancing with his father.

"She is my daughter, and if you hurt her in anyway I will make sure you pay." He doesn't even acknowledge her presence even after Raven walks away.

"Remy. Psst. Remy." He turns around and sees Belle hiding behind a bush not far from the house.

"Belle?" He whispers while walking towards her.

"Oui, who else. Ya got another femme I don't know 'bout?"

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Gee, I thought ya be happy ta see me."

"I am, just-"

"Bien, let's get outta here."

"Can't."

"Why not."

"Mon pere need me here Belle."

"Who got married." He just shrugged.

"Then why ya gotta stay. Let's go."

"Can't he'd know." Then he started to walk back towards the house.

"Remy." He turned to her.

"Hmm." Then she ran up and kissed him.

"See ya tonight then."

"Non, this is business. See ya tomorrow, oui." she gave up a pout.

"Alright tonight." She kissed him again and ran off.


	6. Married

**Cat2fat900**-Thank you!

**Heartsyhawk**-Thank you!

MARRIED

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was just stunning, and the way she laughed. It felt like everyone had danced with his new wife except for him. He tried to cut in a few times but she shot him down. She didn't just give in like all the other women he had ever met. He didn't know what to think of her. So he just sat there comforting himself with his drink.

But then, something snapped and he had enough. He could have sworn she was flirting. Was he jealous? No that couldn't be it, Remy LeBeau doesn't get jealous. She is his wife, and that is just not a way to behave. He stood up and made his way over to her on the dance floor. As he was about to reach her, the dance ended and they broke apart, and as he was about to walk away she noticed him.

"Ah suppose ya wantin' ya dance now?" She gave him a heartfelt smile that washed all of his anger away.

"Oui." Then he smiled back at her.

"Well, come on then. Ah don't bite." She gracefully held out an arm to him.

"Merci."

"For what?" Then the music started to play.

"For decidin' ya can finally dance wit ya husband." He smirked.

"Well, we might as well beh civil since we're stuck together." He looked at her appologetically.

"Je suis desole for earlier."

"Ah know, ya said that already."

"Oui, mais sometimes Remy seem ta get ahead of himself." She looked up at him.

"Ya do realize that we don't know anythin' 'bout one 'nother. Ah'm not just gonna jump inta bed with ya just 'cause Ah married yeah."

"Pardonez-moi?"

"Ah said-"

"Non. Remy heard ya, but why ya say that?"

"Where else were ya gonna take meh that was inside the house. Everythin' was out here."

"Guess ya caught Remy then chere." There was that smirk again.

"Mais oui monsieur."

"Ya know french."

"Mais naturellement."

"Ya southern too?"

"Gee, what gave meh away, mah accent?" Ah laugh.

"Ya have a beautiful laugh." Ah stop and look away from him.

"Ya don't have ta stop 'cause o'me. It was just a compliment."

"Ah know." There was an awkward silence.

"Ya hungry."

"A lil'. Still haven't been able ta eat any cake. Everybody just had ta dance with meh."

"Can't blame them."

"Yeah, Ah guess. The whole dance with the bride thing."

"Non, dance wit the most belle femme in the room."

"Whay do ya keep lookin' at meh like that?"

"Desole. Is Remy makin' ya uncomfortable?"

"A lil." They sat down and he brought her a small plate of food.

"Thank ya."

"De rein. Does Remy make ya feel uncomfortable."

"A lil. Ah don't like ta beh stared at, and Ah don't even know ya."

"Non, mean mes yeux."

"No, Ah like ya eyes. It's the way ya lookin' at meh."

"What's that?"

"Looks like ya gonna drag meh back inta the house like earlier."

"Why would that be bad?"

"Whatevah. Ya asked."

"Oui."

"So-"

"What's with the questions?"

"Well, ya want ta get ta know Remy, non?"

"Yeah, but it's all towards meh. Yah still didn't answer mine."

"But ya already answered it."

"Guess ya right." Then he pulled out a cigarette.

"Those thing's 'll kill ya."

"So will a lotta other things, chere."

"Fahne, kill yaself, but Ah'm not goin' with ya. 'Least when ya dead Ah can beh free of ya." She stood up.

"Naggin' already." She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the house and walked off in a fast pace.

"What 'bout the cake chere?"

Over her shoulder she called out, "Ya know what ya can do with it!" He just smiled as he saw her slam the door behind her. He enjoyed riling her up. Maybe this wouldn't be quite so fruitless anyhow.


	7. Honeymoons

HONEYMOONS

She stormed into her room and pitched a fit.

"How dare he! Who does he think he is? Ahhh! Whay meh? Whay meh? Juliette can have him, whoevah she is. Probably deserves him. Egotistical, idiotical-"

"Anna!" Raven opened the door suddenly and hurried inside.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but, my dear, you cannot act like this."

"Ah'm sorry momma, he just, just-"

"Get's under your skin."

"Yes."

"I know. But you have to calm down. There are still guests. You still need to go and throw the bouquet."

"Do Ah have ta. Can't we just get an annulment right now?"

"No Anna. Be sensible."

"Ah'm not doin' anythin' with him Ah don't wanna."

"That's fine, but let's end this day already. You can throw the bouquet from atop the stairs."

"Alright momma."

Anna followed Raven to the stairs and took a deep breath. He was there already waiting for her with that smirk that she just wanted to rip off of his face. She wasn't about to let him scare her off, so she stood where she was told, and even though he didn't give her much personal space, she turned around and threw it. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who caught it, just turned to go back to her room. But he grabbed her risk.

"Non, chere. Can't leave yet. Gotta get the garter." He whispered huskily into her ear. This could not be happening. She looked to her mother in shock but she did nothing but smile knowingly.

"Fahne. Get ya kicks. All ya gettin'." She muttered and stomped off to a chair that was nearby. She barely lifted the dress for him, and his hands grabbed her ankle. Then they slowly made their way up her leg as he starred into her eyes.

She gasped as his hands reached the garter and he smirked. Then he took his time and pulled it off as her face turned a nice color of red.

"Ya look even more belle when ya blush." But then it crossed his mind. Belle. He had to meet her tonight. He was going to tell her. The smirk slid off his face. He looked down at the garter in hand. But then he looked back into Anna's eyes and all of his fears and worries went away. He almost didn't want to give it up. Then he tossed the garter over his shoulder to whatever lucky man would catch it, and just thought, _'They can have it, I have her.'_

She got up and walked back to her room, not noticing that he was behind her. In fact he even closed the door in a way that she thought that she did it. She walked over to her bed and took off her gloves, and then everything out of her hair and also her earrings. He just leaned against the wall watching her. Then she shook her head and let the rest of her curls fall down. She walked over to the desk and used it for leverage as she took her shoes off, flexing her toes afterwards. Then she set them down and walked over to the dresser to get some different clothes when she finally noticed him. She gasped and then stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. _'How? Ah would of heard him? How long as he been there? His eyes, they're glowin' 'gain. Was he plannin' on sayin' some-'_

Her thoughts went blank as he stood up straight and walked straight to her and he used one hand a pulled some of the hair from her face. She couldn't think straight as he caressed her face with his other hand. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She strangely found herself kissing him back. But then his hands went wondering her body and that brought her back to earth. _'He's playin' games with meh again. If'n he thinks all Ah'm here for is a lil role in the hay whenevah he ain't got nothin' ta do he's dead wrong. Ah don't care how good he kisses, looks, smells...snap out of it gurl!'_ Then she took both hands and pushed him off of her. He just smirked as he looked up at her from the floor.

"Just a better angle, don't ya think chere?"

"No Ah don't. Ah told ya, Ah ain't doin' nothin' Ah ain't ready fer."

"Ya seemed pretty ready there a second ago." He said as he got back up on his feet.

"Ah was still in shock. How'd ya get in here without meh noticin'?" He just shrugged.

"Whatevah. Just...go back ta ya guests or ya room or somethin'."

"Guests not mine, and Remy's room is ya room. We married remember?"

"Ah remembah, but it don't mean Ah'm sleepin' with ya."

"Playin' hard ta get don't work wit Remy. He always wins."

"Ah'm not playin'. Ah'm serious."

"Don't matter none, Remy loves a challenge."

"That maybeh so sugah, but Ah ain't a challenge." Then he invaded her personal space and stared straight into her eyes sneaking his hands onto her hips.

"Then come back to Remy's room wit him." He said low.

"Is that the pick-up line ya use on all ya gurls 'cause it needs work." She pulled away from him and went digging into her dresser. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Remy would never dream of any other femmes but you chere." She grabbed her clothes and shut the drawer and turned around to face him.

"Don't tease meh. Ah said Ah don't play pointless games sugah. Just back up and leave meh beh. We are married, but Ah ain't ya's. We don't love each other." He stood silent, unwavering to what she just said. Then he leaned down as if he were going to kiss her again. She backed up as much as she could into the dresser.

"Ah know 'bout ya girlfriend." He paused for a second and then kept going.

"And Ah doubt ya gave her up for lil ol' meh. So back up 'fore Ah show ya what a real assassin is." He refused and went in for the kiss. She kissed back, rather passionately, and he found himself lost in her for a moment when all of a sudden, just as fast as she pulled away he felt a hard punch to his gut and his legs give way, falling back onto the floor. She smirked down at him and then leaned down and whispered, "Don't say Ah didn't warn ya." Then walked towards the bathroom, but before she shut it she said, "Next time, there's no warning." He just fell back and layed on the floor and layed there for a minute._ 'What just happened?'_


	8. Misunderstandings

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

Anna came out of the bathroom relieved to see that Remy had finally got a clue and left her room. Just as she had gathered herself together and put everything away there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"How are you doing?"

"Ah'm just fahne sir. Thank ya."

"Jean-Luc's fine. I came n'here to tell ya that votre mere had to leave abruptly. She told me to give ya this." He handed her a small envelope.

"Also, these are the guest quarters, so we are going to set ya up in an actual room."

"Ah appreciate it."

"Don't worry 'bout packin' ya stuff though. I will have someone else move everythin' for ya. Dinne' will be at six, downstairs in the dinin' room. Ya can explore the grounds as ya wish, but I just ask that ya take someone wit ya."

"Ah understand Jean-Luc, sir."He smiled and nodded and left her alone in her room.

MEANWHILE...

"Belle, how'd ya get inta my room?"

"Ya securities slack since the weddin'."

"Ya know ya shouldn't be here chere."

"Oui, mais-" then she sauntered over to him, "how could I resist." She put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Dunno how ya lasted this long."

BACK TO THE BRIDE...

She was layin' on the bed starin' at the ceilin' finally relaxin' when there came another knock at the door.

"Come on in."

"Allo. I'm Henri, don't believe we had the pleasure of actually meetin'."

"Anna."

"Oui, I know. I am ya brother-in-law. Mon pere sent me to help ya ta ya room."

"Oh, right. Sorry, just guess Ah'm still a lil tired." Then she sat up and started to gather some of her stuff.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Don't worry none 'bout ya stuff. Just anythin' ya need now will do. The rest will be brought ta ya."

"Ah know, but Ah'm a big gurl. Ah think Ah can handle it." She said with a grin. Henri helped her out with the few things she wished to take with her and led her down the hall.

"This place sure is big."

"Yeah, has ta be. Lots people stay here from time ta time."

"Whole guild thang huh?"

"Ya know 'bout that already?"

"Mais oui mah good sir." They both chuckled, then they arrived at the door and he opened it for her. But she couldn't help but stand in shock instead of walking in. Henri cleared his throat.

"Mon frere." Remy turned around just enough for them to see who it was that he was standing there groping him near the bed. He saw Henri and just as he was saying, "Oui." his eyes then saw Anna. He quickly let go of Belladonna and turned around whispering, "Merde."

Anna finally found herself, she looked down and noticed that she had dropped everything, then just turned around and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't know what to do. Sure, she knew there was somebody else, that they were not in love or anything, but that is not how she wanted to meet her. That was more than embarrassing, it kind of hurt too. She also didn't realize that she wasn't getting her own room, but that she would have to share one with him. Him. She was flabbergasted, he had been hitting on her and trying to get her into bed since the directly after the moment of their 'I do's' and then he runs for her. She wondered if he still would have done the same thing if she would have givin' in. Probably. He thinks he's such a charmer, some ladies man. Her thoughts caught up with her when she finally noticed she had no idea where she was.

It looked like the sun was getting ready to set, and she found a log and sat on it and just watched the sky in awe. But her thoughts caught up with her anyway. She was left here by her momma, with no one and nothing familiar here to rely on. Then she remembered momma's note, it was still in her back pocket. She pulled it out and breathed it in, hoping to smell something familiar. Then she carefully opened it.

_Anna,_

_Do not worry, everything will be fine, my dear. I will come back. Enjoy your time. Think of it as a long vacation. Have a little fun. Enjoy yourself. Live a little. Just do try and get along, for me. It would mean the world. _

_All Our Love,_

_Raven_

_P.S. It is up to you and you only if you take them up on their offer. You're part of the deal was only to marry him, nothing else._

But that was it, that was all she could take. She broke down and cried right there.


	9. Compromise

COMPROMISE

"Now ya done it Remy." Henri walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "What is she doin' in here. Notre pere just down stairs."

"Found her here alright."

"Non, not alright Remy." Belle said as she stood to face him. "Who was she?"

Remy looked away from her. "Who was she?" Then she turned to Henri. "Well?"

"Well nothin' I don't owe ya no explaination. I am sick of makin' 'xcuses pour mon frere." With that Henri walked out. Belle turned back to Remy, "Mon amour, who was she?"

"The weddin' today...it was, she's-"

"Don't say that, tell me it ain't true?"

"Je suis desole. It was arranged chere. Just didn't have the heart ta tell ya. Was gonna tell ya tonight."

"After the fact."

"Desole."

"I know, it's just that, do ya love her? Have ya-"

"Non chere, on both counts."

"But ya were, that's why ya didn't wanna see me tonight."

"Non, just didn't want mon pere pickin' up on anythin'."

"Did she try anythin'?"

"Non."_ 'Only in Remy's dreams'._

"Really?"

"Oui, she don't want nothin' do wit me. She already knew 'bout ya"

"But why she act like that then?"

"Je ne sais pas." Then she kissed him.

"Belle, ya better go. It's bound ta get out, so Remy should go and talk to her."

"So, let her work it out."

"Remy would if he could, mais it look kind'a suspicious, non."

"Oh alright, but if she touches ya-" she pouted.

"Don't worry 'bout Remy none, he a big boy."

Remy went looking for Anna on the grounds since he found that she was not in her guest room. He was pretty far out and paused just to lit a cigarette when he heard some movement not too far away.

"What must ya be doin', ma cherie, ta be makin' all that racket?"

Then he quietly made his way over to the noise and hid himself amongst the trees in the darkness. But that is when he saw her, holding her own, and against assassins no less. There was just over half a dozen of them, and she didn't seem to need any help so he was just content to stay hidden and watch her. They were no match for the girl. He noticed how gracefully she moved, almost as if it were a dance, but she was dishing out painful blows left and right.

As he watched he noticed one on the ground from behind her, pull out a dagger and lunge toward Anna. He had enough, he pulled out a card and charged it as quickly as he could at the dagger. It was enough of a blow to make it fly out of the hand that was holding it and land safely away from Anna. He came out of the shadows to help her now, but she had acted as if she hadn't noticed even though he knew she did. After a few more minutes of fighting the two, the assassins gave up and called it quits, running off through the trees. That is when she turned to him breathing a little heavy but not quite irratic, "Ah was doin' fine, thank ya."

"Oui, mais them assassins weren't gonna quit 'til ya were dead."

"Whay ya here? Ya Juliette get tired of ya?"

"Juliette?"

"The gal ya were with."

"Belle, it was Belladonna."

"Whatevah, Ah nevah said Ah knew her name."

"Then why ya call her Juliette chere."

"Ain't that mah purpose, so that ya couldn't run off like Romeo and Juliette?"

"Guess ya right."

"Whay ya here?"

"Why ya here, alone no less?"

"Ah am pretty sure ya know that answer."

"Oh, je suis desole."

"Ya sure are sorry a lot aren't ya?" As she laughed he felt drawn to her again, like he did at the wedding. He started moving closer to her and she misunderstood why he did so, thinking that he was going to try to explain so she stepped back.

"Look, it's not what ya think sugah. Ah was told Ah was gonna get mah own room, Ah seriously didn't expect it ta beh with ya or that ya were gonna beh busy in it." He stopped dead in his tracks and paled just a bit.

"We married and ya didn't expect ta room wit Remy?"

"Ah know it sounds silly but that is exactly what Ah thought."

"When Remy go to his room he didn't expect Belle."

"Oh."

"Don't worry none. Nothin' to be embarrassed of."

"Ah know, just, well it's not exactly a normal situation ya know?"

"Oui. Ya not scared of Remy, are ya chere?"

"No, whay?"

"The lil explosives display earlier."

"Oh that, no. Not at all. Got a brother whose one too." She whispered.

"That why ya don't mind Remy's eyes."

"Try yellow ones without any pupil or nothin' and blue fur everywhere." She laughs and he follows suit.

"We better be headin' back."

"Ah forgot 'bout dinnah. Ya papa probably pretty mad at meh."

"Non, don't worry about it none, he can't be mad at ya, especially not on ya weddin' day."

"Yeah, but Ah know that there was some questions he had for meh."

"Well they can wait 'til tomorrow."

"Yeah."

As soon as they made it to the door, Jean-Luc was already waiting for them.

"What happened to the deux of ya?"

"Ah'm sorry sir, Ah just needed ta go fer a walk and get some fresh air. Ah lost track of time."

"So ya went out alone when I told ya explicitly not-"

"Non, mon pere, Remy be wit her the entire time."

"Is that right Anna?" She just nodded.

"De femme was attacked though. Remy sneak 'round ta see what was goin' on and watched her."

"De assassins?"

"Oui. And the femme hold her own."

"I am sure she did Remy." They both smiled at Anna. "Are ya hungry, there is still some left."

"No thank ya, Ah'm just gonna head ta bed if'n that's alright."

"Oui. Bon nuit."

Remy followed her to her room, partly to make sure Belle was no longer there, and the other part did not want to leave her side. He opened the door for her and she paused.

"Don't worry none. We make out a sleepin' arrangement later, non."

"It's not that, just...thank ya fer helpin' meh out there."

"Wit the assassins or mon pere?" He smirked at her.

"Both." She came up close to him and layed one hand on his chest and proceeded to give him a peck on the check. Just as she was about to pull back he held her in place and kissed her. Nothing like before, just a simple kiss. He felt as if he just needed to taste her perfect, pouty, kissable lips. Everything about her just screamed sinful. She pulled back once again and slowly finished walking inside the room as he closed the door.

She went looking for some clothes of her own to change into after she took a shower and she found none. Nobody had brought her stuff in._ 'Oh well, mah fault anyway. They probably sent out a search party fer meh.'_ She was too tired to bother with much so she just pulled a shirt out of his closet. It was a silky black dress shirt._ 'This will do. He probably won't mind, and if'n he does, oh well. Ah'm tired and dirty.'_ Then she proceeded to go and take a nice long bath.

Outside, Remy was out pretty far onto the grounds again waiting for Belle to show up. He knew she would come back, she always does.

"Remy." He turned and there she was as beautiful as ever.

"Belle."

"It's just a way to make sure Remy don't run off wit ya."

"I know mon amour, I know." She kissed him.

"Ya not angry."

"Non. I would take ya anyway I can get ya."

"Merci, but it's gonna be harder now. Mon pere gonna want Remy wit her more." She turned away from him.

"That mean what I think it means Remy."

"It means what ya want of it chere. Not gonna push ya into nuttin'."

"I'm willin' ta try."

"Then Remy is too, for ya."

Anna had lost track of time just simply adoring the comfort of the tub. But she knew she had to get out and head to bed before she fell asleep. She finally got herself up and dried off dressing herself in his shirt. As she came out of the bathroom she quickly patted her hair dry and walked over to the dresser and sat down. _'Wonder what's takin' him so long. Ah wanna go ta bed, thought we were gonna make some kind'a arrangement. Yeah right, he probably meant somethin' other than sleepin' together. He's sick, Ah bet he's out with the Belle anyhow. The way he keeps comin' on ta meh ya would think he was married ta her and Ah was the other woman, if'n Ah would actually sleep with him.'_ Anna laughed at herself as she started to brush her hair.

Not but a second later there was a slight knock on the door and then Remy peeked his head through. "Ya decent?"

"Like it would mattah ta ya." He smirked as he walked in and closed the door. She noticed how he was looking at her, again, and thinking it was because of him maybe being angry about her wearing his shirt, she stood up and decided to explain.

"Sorry, nobody brought mah stuff ovah and Ah didn't feel up ta a walk that far down the hall."

"S'okay. Just thinkin' ya probably look better in it then Remy do anyway." He said in a low, husky voice as his eyes seemed to glow that red shade just as before. She felt uneasy once again.

"Were ya waitin' up fer Remy?"

"No, well yes." she groaned. "Ya said somethin' 'bout a sleepin' 'rrangment. Ah'm real tired and Ah would like ta know what it is." That smirk grew bigger.

"Well we could start wit ya on the bottom-"

"Please don't finish that sentence if it's X-rated."

"Of the covers and Remy on the top, if ya comfortable wit that chere?" She blushed.

"Yeah, Ah'm good with that."

"Ya look even bettah wit that shade of red on ya face."

"Ha ha. Good night Cajun."

"Bon nuit mon chere."


	10. Mornings

MORNING AFTER

Anna woke up slowly, amazed at how comfortable she was. Even that little bit of light that had shown through the curtains didn't bother her. She slowly opened her eyes, not realizing the smile on her face, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed how close she was laying next to Remy. Their faces were only a few inches apart and he had an arm around her waist, so she pulled back a little bit and he pulled her forward as his face frowned and he groaned just a little bit. She quit moving and he relaxed again.

'_He bettah be really asleep or else Ah'm gonna give him a knock upside his head.'_ So she decided to lay there just a little bit longer trying to come up with a plan to sneak away. But she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She gave him a good look over, or as much as she could from her position. But it was enough of a position that she could tell that he was wearing nothing except for a pair of black boxers. Anna had to close her eyes after that, she couldn't look at him like that. He only wanted one thing from a woman, and even though she was his wife, she was not going to be treated like just another woman. No matter how she wanted him. When she did open her eyes she found she was staring into his.

"Bon matin chere." _'Could she be any more beautiful then she was last night?'_

"Mornin'." They just layed there for a while like the world had just stopped, starring into one another's eyes. But he broke them out of their revere afraid that she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"Well this is a first."

"First what?"

"First time Remy sleep next ta a belle femme and all he do is actually sleep." She laughed.

"Well happy Ah could oblige, monsieur LeBeau." She drawled out.

"Ya know chere-"

"Anna."

"Anna, we could always change that."

"Are ya requestin' mah services?" She smirked.

"What would ya do if Remy say oui?" She sat up and gave him a once over and smiled.

"Oui." She slowly put her hands against his bare chest as he smiled and then quickly shoved him off'a the bed. He gave her a bewildered look as she smirked evilly.

"Ah told ya, ya had ya warnin'." Then she got up and made her way to the door.

"Wait, where ya goin' chere."

"Ah need mah clothes."

"Mais that shirt look so good on ya." Then she turned back around and grabbed the door knob.

"Non, really, ya don't have ta go." She turned facing him crossing her arms over her chest.

"And whay would Ah want to stay?" He stood up and made his way over to the dresser, opened it up and pulled out a pair of black satin panties and twirled them around his finger.

"Maybe 'cause ya clothes already here." Her jaw dropped and she stomped over to him and grabbed her underwear and some other items in the drawer. Then she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Remy walked over to the bathroom smiling in victory and knocked. "Don't take too long, don't want ya missin' breakfast chere."

"Go away!"

"Ya know ya don't mean that. Ya know ya love Remy."

"Ah'm gonna love ya death in a minute if'n ya don't get away from the door!"

"If it means seein' ya half-dressed, can't see no better way to go."

"Ugh." She sighed in defeat. "Fahne, Ah'll beh down in a minute, alright."

"Oui Madame LeBeau."


	11. The Challenge

THE CHALLENGE

"Whay did Ah have ta grab these? Ah ain't in the mood ta wear 'em." She sighed. "Well, Ah can always change aftah breakfast." She stared at herself in the mirror one last time, still not enjoying the fact that she had skimmed a short black skirt and red tank top out of the drawer in a hurry to get into the bathroom and away from him. Anna then went back into the bedroom just feeling grateful that he was gone. She found a pair of black sandals and then brushed her hair up into a ponytail, not bothering to care if the white streaks in front hung out a little bit. Then she mustered up as much courage as she could and headed downstairs for breakfast before someone came looking for her to pry her down, namely Remy.

On the way there she was greeted by many nameless faces so she merely nodded and smiled to each along the way. When she reached the dining room, the first face that she saw was her father-in-laws. He stood up and greeted her as he took her hand and kissed it and then asked her to have a seat between him and Remy.

"I hope your arrangements were comfortable."

"Yes, they were fahne."

"Good, I was hoping to discuss some matters wit ya." He told her as someone produced a plate of eggs, sausage and hashbrowns before her.

"At the table Jean-Luc?"

"Where else would be better Mattie."

"Anna, ya mere sent some things fer ya that arrived this mornin'. It's bein' sent ta ya room as we speak."

"Thank ya."

"Not a problem, but she did make it known to me that ya are trained."

"Yes suh."

"If ya don't mind, perhaps ya could give us a visual outside after breakfast."

"Yeah, Ah could. Ah would need ta change inta mah gear first, if'n ya don't mind the wait."

"Is it true that she trained ya. She didn't give me any details, only that ya are good."

"Ah'll take that as a compliment from momma." She smiled quaintly.

"How would ya feel more comfortable."

"Sparrin's probably best. Ah do have weapons trainin' but that is probably not ya cup a tea."

"Oui, we can do that." She finished her plate and excused herself upstairs to change.

"What are ya thinkin' pere?" Remy asked.

"She's trained in fightin'. Just want to see how good."

"Ya not gonna think 'bout havin' her join are ya. She's married, she don't need ta be more involved."

"If she good 'nough, maybe. It be up to her. I ain't gonna force her or pressure her."

"Oui."

"Ya sure 'bout this pere?" Henri asked from the other side of Jean-Luc.

"Oui, I know her mother. If she was trained by her and she says she's good, she's is more than likely worth it."

"Don't know how well that sit wit the rest of the guild, non."

"We will see."

Anna came back out as everyone was waiting for her in the backyard. Though there were a great deal more people then there were from earlier in the dinin' room. Most of them older men too. She was wearing her black uniform with black gloves and boots to match and her hair still up in the ponytail. In the corner of her eyes she saw Remy checking her out as he leaned against a tree smoking his cigarette. _'Nasty habit, he can keep it and stay away from meh.'_ She sighed as she noticed a couple of the younger boys doing the same, as if they never saw a girl before. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but then Jean-Luc came up to her from amongst the crowd.

"Are ya sure ya feelin' up ta this?"

"Don't got nothin' ta prove, Ah'm fahne. Whatevah ya got, Ah can handle it on mah own."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes suh."

"Alright, if ya like I can have ya spar 'gainst one of our best."

"Whay one of 'em, just bring out the best." He looked at her skeptically.

"As ya wish." He turned towards the crowd. "Remy! Boy get over here."

"Remy." she whispered to herself._ 'Should'a known.'_

"Oui pere."

"Ya her sparrin' partner." Remy smirked. Then he turned ta Anna.

"Ya sure 'bout this chere?"

"If Ah get asked that one more time, somebody's leavin' here without some body parts." She growled out.

"Alright, chere. Then lets do dis." He tossed his cigarette to the ground and walked towards her.

"Ya not gonna take off ya coat sugah?"She smirked.

"Ya not gonna take off that uniform are ya chere?" He smirked back. Then she narrowed her eyes and circled him.

"Like anythin' ya see?"

That was all she could take from him. She lunged at him throwing fists left and right. But he blocked each of them. Only thing was, every time that he tried to fight back, she blocked him just as well. Finally he got her down on the ground after tripping her feet from under her but then she did the same, but he ended up laying on top of her. They were staring at each other and he moved in to kiss her when, "Alright, I think we seen 'nough." Jean-Luc called out.

Anna grunted as Remy got up and said, "Ah ain't done yet sugah." And proceeded to show him the small metal rod she took from his coat when he was on top of her.

"Ya lil thief! Now what are ya gonna do wit that?" Then she did something nobody figured that she could do. She was an outsider and yet she was able to get the rod to extend into the full staff it was intended to be. Everyone was in awe as she came at him twirling the staff with a flick of her wrist smiling broadly.

"What, nobody seen a gal with a weapon 'fore?" She called out and then used it to flip over Remy and kicked his legs out from under just as he turned to face her. Then she walked over and put her foot over his throat. She didn't apply any pressure though, but his pride was a little hurt. He grabbed her foot and twisted it trying to toss her back. He had thought it worked, but she twisted in the air and landed in a crouched position on her feet smirking.

"That's 'nough now. Merci Anna."

"De rein suh." She said as she stood up and walked back inside. Henri knelt beside his brother and as he was helping him up said, "Le Diable Blanc got beat by a femme fer all ta see."

"We'll see 'bout that in the end mon frere." and Remy took off towards the house after Anna.


	12. Bathroom Break

BATHROOM BREAK

Anna had just gathered her clothes and turned the shower on when Remy came bursting into to the bathroom. She immediately stopped undressing, well at least as far as she got, since she was only able to zip the front of her suit down part way.

"What do ya think ya doin'?" She yelled at him while putting one hand on her hip. He on the other hand didn't even act like he knew he was in the bathroom with her as she was just about to undress.

"How'd ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"What ya did out there?"

"Ah can fight on mah own, and ya staff was kinda obvious. What else would ya have a rod fer? Come on gimme a break, Ah maybeh a gurl but Ah got a brain too ya know. If that's all Ah would like ta take a shower." He then took a good look at his surroundings and leaned against the wall as he smirked and slyly waved and hand while saying, "Go right ahead. Remy ain't stoppin' ya."

"Get out, or do Ah got ta kick ya hide 'gain?"

"Don't have a problem wit that chere. Long as it be wit ya."

"As much as Ah would just love ta, rollin' 'round on the ground with ya ain't exactly doin' mah body any good." She said as she pulled her hair down out a the ponytail and pulled out a leaf and waved it at him.

"Remy could always help ta make ya more...comfortable."

"Remy could always get outta the bathroom and leave meh in peace ta take a shower ALONE!"

"Oui, mais where da fun in dat?"

"The fun is bein' able ta walk outta here on ya own, not missin' anythin'." He stepped close to her and fingered the dirty white strands.

"Dis natural?"

"Ya eyes natural?" She growled out clenching her teeth.

"Mais oui. Remy ain't leavin' though...'least not without a kiss from his belle femme."

"Then maybe ya should go find her." Her futile attempt to make him leave just aggravated her all the more as he did not move or even change the expression on his face.

"Fahne, will ya really go away?"

"Oui, if that what ya want."

"Yeah that is what Ah want." He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him and proceeded to move in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. They both turned and looked and the door and then turned back to each other.

"Quoi?" Remy growled.

"Remy, notre pere want to see ya." Henri called out from the other side of the door.

"Oui, Remy be there in a minute."

"Non, he say now. He want me to come back wit ya." He stared into Anna's eyes and said, "Je suis desole, mais-" then he kissed her. His hands were wrapped around her waist. She raised her hands against his chest and pulled him back from the embrace and whispered, "Go." with sad eyes. He nodded and opened the door far enough to where Henri could see her and then shut it just before she could see him drop his jaw. "Mon frere?"

"Oui, we go see pere, non?" Remy said smirking from across the room, already at the bedroom door. Henri quickly followed Remy asking him questions until they reached the conference room.

"Mais even after she saw ya wit-"

"Oui."

"An' she still-"

"Oui."

"How did ya-"

"Henri, how could ya ask such questions. Ya know there ain't a femme alive that could resist de charm."

"Ya didn't use ya power did ya?"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"Henri, mon frere, ya don't believe Remy?"

"Non." He laughed. "She too headstrong fer the likes of ya. Then she got ya good in front of de whole guild. There ain't no way-"

"Ya wound Remy, Henri. Ya really do. Ya don't trust Remy's skills?"

"Oh I trust ya skills, just nothin' concernin' that wife of ya's. What 'bout-"

"So what. Not like it mean anythin'. But look at Anna, not like any man could resist that." Henri sighed. "Ya didn't break it off, have ya."

"Non, she didn't wanna."

"Even after ya married. Ain't right."

"Ain't right Remy be married." he spat back.

"Ya could really have somethin' wit her though. Ya break her heart, that Raven gonna kill ya. Ya know she Mystique don't ya?"

"Quoi? That how she do all dat."

"Oui."

"Merde."

They walked into the conference room and walked up to their father. Remy spoke up, "Oui pere."

"Mon fils, the guild would like to know what ya think of ya new wife's skills."

"Well, Remy don't know how proper that would be ta kiss and tell." All the men in the room laughed.

"Non, 'bout the sparrin' dis mornin'."

"She was definitely good. Never showed her da staff."

"Bien, that is what we all thought."

"Ya gonna try ta get her ta join."

"Non, we gonna leave dat in ya capable hands." Jean-Luc said smirking and dismissed his son.

Anna was in the shower trying to wash out all of that dirt that ended up in her hair. But she couldn't help but think about that kiss. It was sweet, almost sincere. Not exactly in the thrawls of passion, but really good none the less. But it kind of hurt nonetheless. _'Whay does he keep messin' with meh if he still wants that Belle? Whay can't he just leave meh alone. Sure we're married, but Ah ain't gonna make him do nothin' with meh or for meh if his heart belongs ta another gurl. Ah turn sixteen tomorrow too. Don't think Ah'm gonna tell nobody though. Last thing Ah need is a fuss. Maybe Ah get them ta let meh go out. That would beh nice.'_ She decided that she was done and grabbed her towel, when she noticed that the clothes she brought with her to the bathroom were gone. _'Great.'_ She wrapped the towel around her and stepped into the bedroom. She was not shocked to see Remy sitting on the bed with her clothes next to him.

"Whay ya take mah clothes?"

"Think dat obvious, non."

"Whatevah, can Ah have them back?"

"Non, we need ta talk chere."

"We can talk aftah Ah get mah clothes."

"Too important ta wait."

"Bull, Ah'll just get some othah clothes." She made her way to the dresser, but he jumped up and got there before she could open a drawer. Then he grabbed her to make sure that she could not go and grab the clothes that he left on the bed.

"Ya look good just the way ya are." He told her in a husky voice.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure ya would think that. What do ya want already?"

"Well-" and just as soon as she saw him eyeing the bed she replied,

"And make it snappy, Ah'd like ta put mah clothes on this century so quit playin' games with meh."

"What ya know 'bout the guild chere?"

"'nough Ah suppose. Ya bunch of thieves who up 'gainst some assassins. Figure they had meh put on some show ta see if they want meh in it."

"Fair 'nough, that it."

"Also know it's mah choice. Not part a'no deal. Plus ya girlfriend is one'a them on the opposite team."

"Intelligente et belle, non."

"What do ya want? They send ya thinkin' Ah would feel sorry 'nough fer kickin' ya hide earlier and would just crumble 'neath all ya charms ta join?"

"Mais oui, quelle femme would not?"

"Not this one sugah."

"Then that a non?"

"Ah'll think 'bout it and Ah will give them mah answer when Ah choose."

"They not patient people, hope ya don't string 'em long."

"So Ah guess Ah made a lastin' impression then."

"On quelle homme have ya not?"

"'pparently this one since he thinks Ah'm just gonna fall for his games. Ah ain't no challenge, ya married ta meh, like it or not. Whay aren't ya out somewhere meeetin' ya girlfriend instead o'hangin' out with meh. Ya only want meh 'cause Ah keep sayin' no."

"Would ya like ta test out ya theory chere?"

"No, _Remy_, Ah would not right now, if ya don't mind?"

"Non, Remy don't ever mind when it comes ta ya."

"Well then, do ya mind lettin' meh go and lettin' meh get dressed?"

"Non." Then he let her go and went and sat on a chair near the bed. She sighed.

"How 'bout without ya watchin'? Do ya think that ya can handle that?"

"Non, go right ahead, Remy close his eyes, see." He closed his eyes and smiled as he propped his feet on the bed.

"And how do Ah know ya won't peak." He held up one hand.

"Thieve's honor." She scoffed.

"Like that makes a difference."

"Desole, mais, Remy not allowed to let ya out of mah sight 'til ya come back avec moi wit ya decision."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"Fahne, Ah'll take mah clothes and get dressed in the bathroom."

"Then Remy come wit."

"Ugh, fahne. But ya closin' ya eyes and turnin' o'round and lookin' at a wall. No window, no mirror, nothin' but a wall."

"Oui, mais je ne comprende pas, why dis a problem, ya my wife, non." He stood up and walked close to her.

"Not like we consumated it yet, so keep ya grubby paws and eyes ta yahself." Then he leaned down and whispered to her, "Mais, Remy thought t'aime mes yeux." once he pulled back she noticed his smirk.

"Not when ya starin' at meh like ya gonna jump meh right here." He nodded and then turned around.

Remy was fighting the urge to turn around as Anna was getting dressed behind him. He hardly noticed she was talking to him.

"Hello, Earth ta Remy, Ah'm done."

"Huh, oh oui." He turned around to face her.

"Ah said, whay they got ya standin' guard ovah meh, or did ya lie so that they can think we in bed and that's how Ah make mah decision."_ 'Wow, she is good.'_

"Non, like Remy told ya they don't have much patience."

"But they think that ya can get meh ta say yes?"

"Oui, we married, non?"

"But we don't know each othah. We met for the first time when we got married."

"So, ask Remy anythin' he tell ya."

"Right, how'd Ah know ya ain't gonna tell meh lies." He whistled.

"Ya sure need ta learn ta trust chere."

"Whay ya call meh that, still can't remembah mah name?"

"Anna."

"Gee, Ah'm surprised."

"Oui, Remy be full of surprises." He put his hands on her hips.

"What is it ya really want?" He didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop him, so he took that as a good sign and deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't quite understand it himself. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he wanted, but he knew at that moment that she was definitely part of it. They both broke apart slowly, breathless and stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem."

They both turned and saw an angry Belle standing on the balcony just outside their room.


	13. Belle

BELLE

"Was I interruptin' something Remy?"

"Non, Belle, of course not."

"Care ta ask ya wife ta get her hands off ya then?" Anna just backed away, not knowing what to think or say. She didn't initiate this. Sure she probably should have stopped it, and she doesn't quite understand why she didn't but this really isn't her fault.

"Ah think Ah'll go downstairs now-"

"Non, dis ya room too, and this is ya problem. Why not start off why ya got ya hands all over him anyway ya Mississippi hussy?"

"Belle there's no need fer dis."

"Oh, I care to differ Remy. I thought ya said she know 'bout us and didn't want ya."

"Oui."

"Then what's dis all 'bout?"

"For starter's Ah ain't no hussy, he is mah husband, not yours. Hmm. So wouldn't that make ya the other woman swamp slut." Anna was getting more furious by the minute. She had no right to treat her like this no matter what. This girl doesn't even know her. She didn't choose to be here.

"Why ya lil-" Remy cut them both off and jumped in the middle.

"Why ya here Belle?"

"For ya of course, mon amour."

"You couldn't wait fer me Belle?" Anna was actually taken back more so then Belle was with how stern he was being with her.

"Non, of course not. I missed ya. Ya haven't had much time fer me lately."

"Already explained this Belle."

"I know, but obviously not this part." Belle said as she tried to get through Remy to get to Anna.

"Dis not the time or da place Belle. Dere's a meetin' goin' on. Ya need ta leave."

"Quoi?" she sighed. "Fine, but ya better meet me tonight."

"Oui."

"And you!" she pointed a stern finger at Anna, "had better watch ya back."

"Belle." She could see Remy's eyes glow as he growled her name out through his teeth.

"Oui Remy, je connais. Je juste ne lui fais pas confiance avec vous." Yes Remy, I know. I just don't trust her with you. 

"Il vraiment n'importante pas si vous me faites confiance ou pas Belladonna." It really is not important if you trust me or not. Anna replied.

"Vous n'avez aucune excuse a me parler d'une telle façon!" You do not have any excuse to speak to me about such a way. 

"Sure Ah do, your in mah room."

"This is-"

"Belle, out now!" and with that she left but not before kissing Remy on the lips. Remy turned back to Anna and said, "Ya okay?"

"Fahne."

"She not a good femme ta make ya enemy."

"She is mah enemy anyhow, Ah live here don't Ah?"

"Suppose ya right."

"'Sides, it's ya fault."

"Quoi?"

"Ah didn't say anythin' fer ya, but it was ya who kissed meh." and with that she opened the door and sped off down the hallway. Remy followed suit.

Anna made it down to the conference room, with Remy's assistance, and they proceeded inside. Everyone became silent as soon as they saw her and Jean-Luc stood up.

"I see dat ya must have come to a decision Anna."

"Yes suh."

"Den-" after a moment of silence Anna spoke up.

"Oui, if'n ya'll have meh. But there is one condition."

"If it is the marriage, we canno-"

"Naw, momma already explained that. Mah name, if'n Ah am on a mission, only call meh Rogue."

"Then it is settled. Ya will have to be initiated though."

"Don't care. Ah can handle whatevah ya'll decide ta dish out."

"Merci, Anna. Then it is settled." Anna turned around and saw Remy's shocked face as she headed back to her room smiling all the way there.

Jean-Luc made his way to his son, "Good job mon fils."

"Desole, mon pere, mais Remy did nothin'. De femme made up her own mind."

"Oui?"

"Oui."

"Do ya know why she accepted?"

"Non. Don't think she gonna tell Remy neither. She don't seem ta trust him. Who gonna sponsor her anyway. Non way de other femmes gonna keep up wit her."

"De only person who can Remy, you."

"Moi. Don't know that a good idea."

"Ya have a better one?"

"Non, mais-"

"Bien, that's settled then."

When Remy got back to his room he found Anna standing on the balcony that he formally found Belle on.

"What'cha want sugah?"

"Why?" She turned her head slightly towards him, "Whay what?"

"Why ya want ta join us?"

"Whay not? Thought that was the point. Ya follow meh 'round 'til Ah said yeah. What'cha doin' here. Ya free. Go find ya angry gurl."

"Dat was never da point." This time she turned around fully and sauntered over to him.

"Then what is sugah?" He was at a loss for words for the way she was acting. Was she actually flirting with him. No way, she wouldn't. Then she turned around and headed back for the edge of the balcony.

"Nice view, ain't it?"

"Dat it is." She turned and smirked at him._ 'Maybe she is flirting. What is this about?'_

"Let me explain somethin' then, since ya don't seem ta understand." She lifted her legs over the edge of the balcony, one after the other. She was sitting on the edge with her back to him.

"Ya evah look down and just want ta jump to see how it might feel?" She said looking down at the ground. "That maybe ya might be free for all of the two seconds ya fallin' 'til ya hit the ground of course."

"Non, ya got a death wish chere?" He said slowly walking over to her, somewhat scarred she would jump.

"Naw, Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

"Do you?"

"Ah also know that ya girlfriends watchin' us from those trees in that area."

"How ya know dat? Don't see her."

"Ya the thief. Can't ya feel her eyes?"

"What are ya gettin' at Anna?"

"Ah'm bored. Momma nevah let meh go nowhere. Ah'm free. Nobody can make meh do anythin'. She trained meh and then left meh here with ya'll. 'Sides, if'n she wants ta fight meh, 'least this way she beh gettin' an excuse." She looked in the direction that she had told Remy Belle was hiding and waved with an all-knowing smirk on her face.

"If'n she thinks she can take meh out, she can try. Ya hers, Ah don't care. Not like Ah need ya, nor anybody else. Ah do good on mah own."

"That's not why your mere brought ya here. Ya need other people. Got to learn ta trust is all. Ya here so somebody can protect ya."

"Yeah yeah, Ah heard the story before. Nobody here cares for meh, they don't know meh. How can ya'll protect somethin' that ya'll don't care 'bout? How can Ah trust if'n nobody trusts meh?"

"Chere..." he sighed, "Anna, you can trust me."

"Yeah, Ah can trust ya to go back ta Belle. That is all Ah can trust ya for." Then before he could reach she jumped. He looked down but there wasn't anything or anybody down there. _'Boy, she full of surprises.'_


	14. Secrets

**Whylime-** Thanks a lot. I'm not offended at all. Knew there was something wrong with it.

Haven't used French in a while. But I totally understand.

SECRETS

Anna found herself wondering around downstairs, not wanting to have to confront Belle anymore today, at least. She found an older woman with dark skin in the kitchen. The same one who was in there this morning. _'What did Jean-Luc call her Marie, Martie, no Mattie.'_

"Hello chil'."

"Hi."

"Are ya hungry?"

"No, Ah'm fahne thanks."

"What are ya doin' in the kitchen if you not hungry?"

"Just gettin' a feel fer the place Ah guess. Would ya like some help?"

"Non, I am just 'bout done, but thank you for the consideration. Don't get too much of dat 'round here."

"Well, if'n ya evah need somethin'-"

"If ya like, ya could take this out for me." She said while she gestered to the food she was preparing.

"Sure Ah would. But Ah'm not sure Ah got ya name, Mattie is it?"

"Yes chil' but ya can call me Tante Mattie since ya married inta the family and all."

"So where do Ah need ta take it."

"These are just some snacks fer the folks guardin' the front gates."

"Oh, Ah can do that alright."

"Great. I am all done here." She said while wiping her hands on her apron. Then she handed the plates to Anna.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, if'n anythin' Ah would just like ta pull mah weight 'round here."

"Don't let nobody hear ya say that, might regret it." She said with a chuckle. Anna nodded and left towards the front gates.

"Belle? Ya out here?" Remy whispered at the trees.

"Oui, over here mon amour."

"What are ya doin' chere? Ya spyin' on her?"

"Maybe. Obviously can't trust her when she round you."

"Not her fault."

"Fer kissin' ya? Ha! That a good one."

"Never pegged ya fer the jealous type."

"Never pegged ya fer likin' south'rn trash."

"Dat not fair Belle."

"Oui, is so."

"She didn't want dis either."

"Not 'til she saw ya wit me maybe."

"What really wrong wit ya chere?"

"Ya like her don't ya?"

"Quoi?"

"Don't think I didn't see the way ya looked at her too." She turned away from him, afraid to let her fear show.

"Dat's what dis 'bout?"

"I not stupid, Remy, ya fallin' fer the hussy."

"Belle, name callin' beneath ya."

"Non, it ain't. She only been here fer two days and ya don't want ta see me no more."

"Dat not true."

"Really, den why ya care what I call her when she not here. I get no attention since she been here. Thought I was your one and only. What am I to ya? What is it that ya want Remy? Who? Ya have ta choose!"

"Keep it down chere, we get caught."

"So, what do ya care! Ya want her, ya can have her."

"Belle."

"Non, don't Belle me. Last nite ya didn't even tell me what ya wanted, ya said it was what I wanted wit our relationship. Ya told me she want nuttin' ta do wit ya. It's obvious it's me ya want nuttin' ta do wit. That plan o' ya pere's worked. He got ya hooked on somebody that ain't me." he moved towards her.

"Don't ya dare touch me Remy LeBeau. Ya can't even say it. Ya can't say ya don't want her. Ya can't say ya want me can ya?"

"Oui, Remy can do what he want."

"What is it ya want den?"

"You." She laughed hiding her tears and walked away from him, but he didn't follow.

Anna made it back to her room and decided to see what Raven had left for her. She opened up the closet and pulled out the large black suitcase that was not there last night. She put it on the bed and opened it up. She touched every weapon that was in there as if she were counting them to make sure they were all there. She smiled and shut the case and put it back where she found it. That is when she noticed a small golden box with a big red bow on it. She picked it up and sat on the bed with it. She skimmed her fingers over it, caressing the bow and then finally opened the box. Just as she did Remy opened the door. She looked up a little shocked and he smiled at the sight. She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding and put the lid back on the box without looking to see what was inside. He then frowned a little bit at the display.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Ah'm fahne." She muttered. He took his off his trench coat and placed it on the chair that was near the bed and sat next to her. He put his hand on hers and looked at her before he spoke again.

"Non, ya not." She didn't respond so he took the box and asked, "What's dis?"

"Give it back, it's a gift."

"Fer Remy?"

"No, for meh." she sighed. "Please, just give it back. Ah'm too tired to fight." He smirked.

"Is dat right."

"Look, Ah don't even know what's in it. Please."

"Who it from?"

"Probably mah momma or Kurt." He frowned. She could have sworn she saw a bit of jealousy in his eyes, but then he quickly returned to that near permanent smirk that always ends up on his face.

"Who dis Kurt?"

"Mah brother."

"Why ya brother give ya a gift?"

"Don't know, can Ah open it now?"

"Oui. Ruin all Remy's fun." He told her as he handed it back to her.

"Not like ya don't ever find another way ta have fun." she huffed at him. She slowly lifted the lid, just peeking in so that Remy couldn't see. What she saw, she smiled brightly. He had never seen her more happy. _'Wish I could do that for her.'_

"Well, ya gonna leave ol' Remy in suspense, or can he see."

"Ah suppose. It ain't nothin' ta ya though."

"How's dat?" she smiled as she showed him.

"It's just a box of chocolates." He plucked one out before she could say anything and took a bite.

"Hey!"

"Gotta test it fer poison." She laughed.

"Right, Ah know it was from mah brother. There's fur on the bow. He would nevah poison meh."

"Ya sure 'bout that? Want ta find out?" He picked up another piece, but this time he fed it to her. At first she looked at him as if he was crazy but then opened her mouth and complied. The look on her face was just sweet and utter enjoyment.

"Mmm." She fell back on the bed and layed on the pillow. He layed down next to her but turned onto his side to get a better look of her and held his head up with his arm.

"Chocolate mean dat much ta ya?"

"'nough ta risk mah life." She smiled looking at the ceiling.

"What dat gift fer chere?" She grimaced. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"Ya gonna leave dis Cajun guessin'."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Not a day Ah really enjoy, he was just tryin' ta cheer meh up. That's all." She turned back to the ceiling.

"What's so bad dat ya need cheerin' up fer tomorrow?" He sat up looking at her. She didn't respond. He took another piece of chocolate and hovered it over her mouth.

"Ya want dis?" She half-heartedly smiled and nodded.

"Den tell Remy. Maybe it won't be so bad, non." She closed her eyes and he put it in her mouth. After she swallowed it she replied, "It's mah birthday." He smiled at her.

"Dat's all?"

"Yeah. Just nothin' good evah comes on mah birthday. Please don't tell nobody. Rather forget 'bout it. Just 'nother day."

"Non, it ya birthday."

"Promise meh."

"Don't know if Remy can do dat."

"Whay not? Please Remy Ah'm serious. Ya want meh ta trust ya, don't tell."

"Je promets." I promise. 

"Ya really not gonna do nothin' right?"

"Remy not tell nobody, dat what ya mean?" He said with an evil smirk. She sighed so he gave her another chocolate and shut the box, putting it on the nightstand.

"What's the deal wit chocolate?"

"Makes meh feel bettah. Ah would eat nothin' but it if'n Ah could." she laughed as she sat up facing him.

"Whay ya here, figured ya went ta make up wit ya Juliette."

"Remy told ya her name Belle, and she ain't his Juliette. Not plannin' on diein' anytime soon."

"Don't know, ya told meh 'bout mah chocolates bein' laced with poison."

"Den that make ya my Juliette, non."He scouted closer towards her.

"No, Ah know Kurt wouldn't kill meh. Ya maybeh but nevah meh." She put a hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"What's wrong with ya? Ya on drugs or somethin'?"

"Only drug here is you chere." she laughed. He took that as his moment and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard. It was just so passionate that she couldn't do anything but get lost in it. When they finally broke apart she felt a little bit dizzy from it all and pulled away a bit.

"Remy Ah-" he cut her off with another kiss. She didn't even notice him laying her carefully back down. Her mind went blank and all she could do was focus on him. They ignored the knock from the door, and she just gave up. She gave herself to him.


	15. Mistake

MISTAKE?

Remy woke up to an empty bed. He looked around wondering if it was just a dream. _'Be de best dream dis Cajun ever had.'_ But then he saw her. She was standing up with a silky black robe on, starring outside through the closed balcony doors. Anna was so deep in thought that she didn't really notice him come to her. He grabbed her waist from behind her and took a deep breath. _'How does she always smell so good? Even that day when she was 'bout ta jump into the shower and had that dirt on her.'_ He then laid a thin trail of kisses along the side of her neck.

"What are ya doin' up already?"

"Just thinkin'. 'sides, it looks so nice out. The stars are so bright."

"What ya thinkin' 'bout chere?"

"Us." she turned around to face him but he wouldn't release his hold on her.

"Us?"

"We shouldn't have-" he kissed her intimately.

"Don't worry none. Everythin' fine. Just be happy fer da moment."

"Ah don't know if'n Ah can. Ya heart belongs ta somebody else. We just legally married, but ya heart-"

"Belong ta you Anna."

"How can ya say that, ya don't know meh. What 'bout Belle?"

"What 'bout Belle?"

"Ya love her."

"Thought I did, but there is somethin' 'bout you that fills that need."

"Need?"

"Ta love."

"But ya don't know meh?"

"I know it sound crazy, but been feelin' that way since I saw ya."

"Yeah, it does sound crazy." she laughed and then laid her head into his chest.

"But ya nevah broke it off with her. Ah can't be the other woman. It's one thing ta be married ta ya, but it's another to put mah heart on the line." He gently turned her face to meet his.

"Does dat mean-"

"Yeah, Ah feel the same way ya do." he smiled and then kissed her.

ELSEWHERE...

"Julien, is everythin' ready fer tomorrow."

"Oui Belle. We attack in de evenin'."

"Bien, make sure ya leave da skunkhead fer me."


	16. Bad Day Part 1

**Allimba-**Thanks, I'll do my best.

BAD DAY

Part 1

"Joyeux l'anniversaire mon cherie."

"Fahve more minutes momma." He laughed at her.

"Sorry, mais Remy ain't nobody's mere." She turned 'round and hit him with her pillow, then laid back down and put the pillow over her head.

"Come on Anna, 'tis a beautiful day, non." She lifted her head just enough to look him in the eyes, but when he thought he won she said, "No it's not." Then she laid back down again and mumbled something about getting her beauty sleep into the mattress.

"D'accord. Have it ya way chere, mais ya not gonna get ya surprise." She jumped up and saw him smirk.

"Surprise! Surprise! Ya promised ya wouldn't do nothin'."

"Non, Remy promise dat he not tell no one. He kept his part, so come on and get up. Pour moi, s'il vous plait."

"Alright, alright. Ah'm up! What do ya want now? Hit meh with a truck?"

"Now dat is just bein' morbid."

"Remy, Ah'm tired."

"Non, ya just ain't a mornin' person. No big deal. Get up and get dressed and we go out."

"Where is that?" He picks up her box of chocolates and heads to the balcony. Her eyes are wide open now.

"Ya wouldn't dare."

"Don't force Remy's hand." She stands up and runs toward him. He lifts the box over his head so she puts one hand on his chest and the other in the air as she's jumping up over and over trying to reach it.

"This ain't fair. Please Remy, it means a lot ta meh." He takes his other hand and wraps his fingers in her hair. She stops jumping trying to understand what he is going to do next. He pulls her in for a kiss and then he hands the box back to her.

"Thank you." is all she can mumble as she takes one of the chocolates out and eats it.

"And ya think Remy's cigarettes a problem."

"So what, Ah'm addicted. Admitting it is the first step ta recovery. And it's not like people die from eatin' chocolates."

"Unless dey got poison in 'em."

"Well we're alive, so Ah guess that ain't a problem."

"You should get dressed chere, before Remy changes his mind and we end up stayin' in all day."

She saunters over to him. "And what would beh wrong with that sugah?"

"Now ya just tryin' ta get outta leavin' ya room. Ain't nuttin' wrong wit a lil fresh air."

"Yeah, but somethin' bad always happens taday. Ah really got a bad feelin' Remy."

"Don't worry none. Remy make dis da best one yet."

DOWNSTAIRS...

"We got word dat da assassins are plannin' somethin' tonight. It's big too."

"Ya sure Henri?"

"Oui pere."

"Alright, call a meetin'. Make sure everythin' is in order. Get ya frere down here too." Henri nodded and left to do his tasks.

BACK UPSTAIRS...

"Is this alright." Anna came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go wearing a green tee and a black pair of jeans.

"Perfect, as always." Remy took her hand and kissed it.

"Whay fine suh, please do not make meh blush." she drawled out batting her eyes and then laughing at the silliness of it all.

"So, where ta?"

"You will have ta wait and see."

"Ah'm beginnin' ta hate ya."

"Ya a bad actor chere."

"How do ya know, ya a mind reader?"

"Non, ya eyes tell a different story."

"Do they now?"

"Oui."

"What are they sayin' right-"

There was a knock at the door. Remy went to the door and answered it while Anna went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Henri?"

"Got a meetin' right now. Somethin's goin' on. It's somethin' big. Notre pere need ya downstairs."

"Do ya'll need meh down there too?"

"Non, it's alright chere. You stay here and Remy come back when it all over so we go get ya dat surprise."

"Sure sugah, leave meh waitin' too long and Ah'm viable ta run off with some one more handsome and charmin'." She layed down on the bed and winked at him.

"Now Remy know dat not true, dere ain't nobody ever gonna fit description."

"Ya brothers waitin'. Guess ya just gonna have ta hurry up and find out." After they left her alone in her room she started to get a really weird headache. _'Momma said this would happen, but where are those pills she gave meh.'_


	17. Bad Day Part 2

BAD DAY

Part 2

Remy was in the meeting for most of the day, but since all that they could find out for sure, was that something was happening tonight, they thought it best to be ready. When he got to his room he found Anna asleep and in the same position he had left her in so many hours ago. He walked up closer to her and noticed that she was sweating profusely. He went over to the balcony and opened the doors, hoping for a breeze to make her feel better. But just as soon as he did, she started to stir.

"Chere, ya wake?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ya been sleepin' all this time?"

"Mmhmm. Whay, ya ready now?" She mumbled out as she sat up.

"Non, its almost dusk outside."

"Ya kiddin' meh right? There ain't no way Ah was that tired."

"'pparently so. Dem assassins comin' tonight, and after all dat talkin' it's all we know."

"Figures as much. Belle wanted ta ruin mah birthday."

"Anna, Remy don't think dat-"

"Right Remy, Ah forgot, ya still love her so it's pointless ta point out the fact that ya girlfriend hates ya wife."

"Y'okay?"

"Fahne." She growled out through her teeth.

"Ya sure chere, ya actin' a lil-"

"Ah said Ah'm fahne. Don't concern yahself with the likes of po' lil meh. Ah can handle mahself." And with that she got up off of the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. He knew something was wrong, she doesn't usually act like this, but it would have to wait until later. Right now, he had to protect her, their home, and family. He suited up in his thieving gear, which consisted of a black uniform, much like the black one Anna had and his trench coat. He gathered up a few packs of cards and his staff for weapons, just as Anna came out of the bathroom in her uniform and her hair tied back.

"Nobody said nuttin' 'bout ya having ta come chere. Dis ain't ya fight."

"Don't tell meh what ta do. It is mah fight, whay do ya think Ah chose ta join the guild sugah."

"But ya not a member yet."

"Don't matter none. Ya gonna need meh."

"Ya got any weapons, ya gonna need 'em."

"Of course Ah do. Ya think mah momma would send meh in here ta live with a bunch of thieves and a war and not give meh mah stuff. Please!" She walked to the closet and pulled out the suitcase and opened it once it was securely on the bed. She strapped on a loose belt around her hips and began to put various knifes and guns in it, along with her boots. Then she put together a rather large gun but kept that in hand. He starred at her in somewhat of a daze.

"You a regular assassin, non?" She looked up at him and smiled, and then pointed her gun at him as she cocked it back.

"There ain't nothin' regular 'bout meh sugah, ya should know that bah now." Then she lowered the weapon. "Ah'm ready."

"Tis a shame those assassins had ta pick today, wanted ta take ya out on de town."

"Maybeh anothah time Remy, tonights business." Then she walked past him and headed out.

ON THE WEST SIDE OF THE GROUNDS...

"Is everybody in place?"

"Oui."

"I don't want one of dem dirty thieves left alive. Dis my show, no exceptions."

"Oui Belle."

"Make sure I get the girl, or else whoever gets her instead of me's gonna pay dearly."

"Don't worry so much ma soeur. Everythin' ready and in place, dey don't even have a clue as to what's comin' fer dem."

"Bien." Then she smiled evilly.

Everyone just waited eagerly to get this over with. The thieves were hiding out inside the house trying desperately to make sure that the assassins didn't know that they knew they were coming. The battle did not begin until the sky was fully dark and all that was left were the twinkling stars. Belle did not lead the way, instead she made sure she was the last. She only had one mission, to hurt and then kill Anna. The grounds just looked like a battlefield as they all fought for their lives. The assassins were overpowering, but the thieves defended themselves rather well. Anna left Remy behind, even though he was constantly trying to back her up. He couldn't let anything happen to her. But she ran off looking for her battle, the reason this was like it was, Belle. She knew she was behind this, no matter what anybody else thought. She even went as far as searching in the trees calling out her name, but leaving a trail of bloody and dying assassins along the way. Not one of them stood a chance against her. She was on a mission, even though her emotions were getting the best of her, they were not ruining her fighting skills.

Just as she was about to give up her search, thinking that maybe Belle was a coward, she saw her. She was making her way to Remy. Her Remy. She fought her way back through the crowd, not caring who or what was in her way. She could feel her emotions going out of control. She thought she was on the verge of losing her mind, but that didn't matter. Anna had to get to Belle. Belle started to fight him, but it didn't look real. She was talking to him in the process._ 'Come on Remy, just blow her up.'_ Just as she was getting closer to the two Belle reached up and kissed him. Anna was taken back by the gesture, she turned just to make sure that Anna had seen and then smiled evilly at her. That was her last draw. She tossed her gun down and then took off her blood soaked gloves. Anna had it set in her mind that she was going to take her down one on one._ 'This is gonna beh fun.'_

Then she finally made it to her and decked her right in front of Remy, then she pulled out a knife from her boot. She stormed over to Belle and dragged her up by her hair and put the knife to her throat. "Is dat da best ya got?"

"Anna don't, it's not worth it."

"Who says, you?" but it was too late, something weird happened. Belle had made an attempt to pull the knife away as Remy was trying to talk her out of it, and touched her bare hand. Everyone that was fighting stopped to look at the two women screaming the most blood-curtling screams anyone had ever heard. Anna dropped the knife and fell back as Belle went unconscious.

Remy went to Belle first trying to wake her up. Anna saw this, but could hardly do anything as she was still dealing with the memories. She struggled and didn't realize that she was still screaming when Remy reached for her. She clutched her head but caught him in time and jumped up and away from him as fast as she could in her state of mind. "Don't touch meh! Don't touch meh!" She kept screaming though. All she could hear in her head was, "He loves me, not you! You don't deserve him!" over and over. She thought she was losing her mind. Then the images weren't helping either, some of them were too much and she went for some of the weapons on her belt using them on anyone that got in her way. She ended up killing more of the assassins then the thieves had done the whole time. They left all their dead behind, except for Belle and went running home letting the thieves deal with her.


	18. Bad Day Part 3

BAD DAY

Part 3

A few hours later she had woken up tied to her own bed. She had thought it was just a dream until she saw Remy sitting in a chair next to the bed, shuffling his cards. He looked disappointed in her. _'Of course he is, Ah probably just killed the love of his life.'_

"You feelin' any better Anna?"

"Ah dunno, Ah guess. What happened Remy?"

"Had ta knock ya out. Ya started tryin' ta kill thieves after the assassins ran off."

"So that's what this is 'bout. Ya can untie meh now."

"Non, dat not a good idea yet."

"Whay, ya don't trust meh. Of all people, ya the thief." She laughed at herself. But he didn't laugh with her or even answer her. He just sat there trying to piece together everything he had witnessed tonight.

"What's the last thing ya remember?"

"Ah don't know, been feelin' weird all day. Kind'a emotional."

Henri came in without knocking and gestured for Remy to follow him. They had left her alone just tied to the bed. She figured that they probably didn't know all of her secrets in her suit. She simply flexed her wrist and a small knife jumped into her hand. _'Just in case of emergencies.'_ Then she smiled to herself as she cut the binds quickly. She quickly grabbed a small bag that she had ready with money and clothes if she were ever in a tight situation, _'just like momma taught meh.'_ She scribbled down a quick note for Remy, grabbed a chocolate and popped it in her mouth and took off over the balcony.

IN THE HALL...

"Do ya know what happened to her yet, Henri?"

"Non, pere say it has ta do wit her bein' a mutant. Nobody understand it though."

"Quoi?"

"Mystique never left a set of instructions. Didn't even know when it happen."

"Why not? Dis not somethin' she needed right now."

"It's not anything any of us need mon frere."

"How's Belle?"

"No word, da word is she dead, or 'least in some kind of coma."

"All dat wit just a lil touch?"

"Dat how she did it?"

"Dat all Remy see. Belle touched her hand."

"Well den Mystique not lyin' when she say-"

"Shh. Ya hear dat Henri?"

"Quoi?"

"Sound like a door."

"Non." Remy opened the bedroom door and noticed she was gone.

"Henri, go get notre pere, I handle dis." He ran to the balcony and jumped down hoping he wasn't too late.


	19. Running

RUNNING

"Raven, something is wrong."

"Anna?"

"Yes, her powers, something went wrong."

"The future, it changed."

"Yes, even more than we had expected again."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she doesn't know. You have to find her, or this will all be for nothing and Xavier will get to her first."

"I know what I have to do Irene."

Anna didn't know where to go, only that she needed to leave. Belle being in her head was more disturbing then dealing with Belle herself. She used what memories she had of Belle's and was able to make it to assassin grounds. She knew where everything was located and where the guards would be and at what time. She made it through very easily. Anna had to know what happened, none of this made sense right now.

She snuck a peek through some of the windows until she heard a conversation that interested her.

"So she's alive."

"So to speak."

"Is there a chance of her wakin' up?"

"Oui, mais it is slim to none."

"You cannot do anythin' else fer her?"

"Other than make her comfortable, non." A deep sigh.

"How could dis happen? It don't make no sense."

"Unless."

"Unless?"

"It was a mutant."

"A mutant?"

"Oui, it's not unheard of."

"But where would de thieves get a mutant?"

"Well it has been spread 'round that Remy maybe."

"Oui, but nobody ever said nuttin' 'bout him havin' a killer touch. Just comments 'bout explosives and his eyes."

"Perhaps another?"

That was all she heard before they left the room. _'A mutant. Makes sense.' _Then she looked down at her hands, _'but a killer touch.'_ She heard some noises amongst the trees. She had been here too long, she had to get out. She took off toward the garage and easily found Belle's keys to her red Ferrari. She sped out of their driveway before anyone could catch up to her and set off in her own adventure, whatever that might end up being.

THIEVES GUILD...

"Please tell me ya know where she is mon fils."

"Je suis desole. She covered her tracks too well."

"Remy, Raven called. She knows she ain't here."

"Can only imagine what she thinkin'." He muttered as he made his way to his room hoping to find some clue as to where she might have went.

As soon as he made it into his room, he immediately noticed the letter addressed to him on the nightstand next to her open box of chocolates.

_Remy-_

_I'm sorry about all of this. I really am. I don't understand what's happening to me, but I have Belle's memories, unless that is, if I am not going crazy. I know you love her, and I only hope that someday you will forgive me for what I did to her, it really was an accident. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't though. _

_All My Love, _

_Anna _

He crumbled up the note and then it began to glow pink, so he walked over to the balcony and threw it. The 'boom' rattled the house a little bit but he was too angry to notice._ 'She left me 'cause she thinks I hate her. How could she not know she means more den dat? Sure I was upset, but I was just as relieved to find out she was alright. I gotta find her, can't give up now. Too much to lose.'_


	20. Going Rogue

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. I really appreciate it. You're right, Remy doesn't know what he wants. But he will have to figure it out. He can't have them both.

GOING ROGUE

She loved the freedom of the road. It helped her to free her mind. Anna did not care where she was going, as long as she was out of Louisiana. As she passed the 'Welcome to Mississippi' sign on the freeway she smiled. She was home, even though she no longer had one. She decided that she had a fresh start, a new life. Sure it wasn't under the best of circumstances or the fact that she has a deadly touch doesn't really help, but maybe she could make the best of this. A new life of her own choosing. No one to tell her what to do or how to do it. No guild, no momma, nothing.

It was pretty late, and she was getting tired for all the driving she did. She spotted a small motel that could do for the night. It was a little slummy, but nothing she couldn't handle. She decided a shower would do her some good, but when she was done, she found herself staring into the mirror. But the image wasn't of herself, it was Belle. Was she Belle? No Belle was in her home in some type of coma.

"What do ya want? Where are ya? Whay won't ya leave meh alone?"

"You don't deserve him. He loves me not ya."

"Leave meh alone!" she yelled clenching the sides of her head.

"I can't Anna. I'm stuck here. Better to torture you, non."

"Stuck? Stuck where?"

"Inside your mind Anna."

"Ah didn't mean-"

"Oui, ya did. You wanted ta kill me. Don't ya remember?"

"Yeah, but not everythin'. Ah don't know whay Ah wanted ta kill ya. Somethin' just snapped. Ah don't know." Then she doubled over in pain clutching her head. The pain passed as fast as it had came. When she looked back up at her reflection, it was her again.

"Maybeh Ah am goin' crazy." Then she stared at herself for a minute longer.

"The new meh, she needs a new look." She went for her bag and pulled out a knife and started chopping her hair off at the shoulders. But that didn't seem to be enough. She went through her bag some more and found her black skirt and tank top. She liked what she saw when she looked in the mirror.

"But Ah don't need ta kill nobody." She dug a little more and found a green, long-sleeved, see through shirt.

"This'll do." Then she stumbled onto a dark green, almost black panty-hose type stockings. She put everything on and then put her boots on and the gloves that she usually wears with her uniform. She put some make-up on and whatever other accessories she could find, grabbed the keys and walked out of the door.

"Ah need a night out. Have a lil fun." She hoped into the car and went looking for a club or something that she could sneak into.

NEW YORK...

'_X-men meet me in the war room.'_ Professor Xavier telepathically called out to his students known as the X-men. When everyone had gathered, Scott was the first to speak up.

"What's going on Professor?"

"With Cerebro's help, I have detected a new mutant in Mississippi. I cannot get a very good read on her, she is very confused, but it is very likely that she is a danger to herself as well as to others. She seems to be running from something. Suit up and head to the Blackbird. Once you are there I will give you the coordinates. But hurry, there is no time to waste."

"Yes sir." Scott said and then headed out followed closely by the others.

THIEVES GUILD...

A long, black stretch limo pulled up followed closely by a green jeep. Jean-Luc had seen this coming, since he and the guild were not fully able to protect Anna. Mystique stepped out and walked towards him near the door, with four boys standing behind her.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know, but we do know dat she stole a car."

"Whose car?"

"De girl she kill, dat assassin Belladonna."

"Why didn't you protect her?"

"We did not know de extent of her power nor when it decide ta show up. She chose to fight. Seemed lil on edge dough."

"What do you mean, on edge?"

"Emotional, very angry. She left a trail of dead assassins where ever she go." Mystique smiled knowingly. Then stepped closer.

"You broke our agreement."

"Non, we did what we could. We still lookin' fer her." She laughed.

"You know nothing about her, nor do you care, except for her power."

"Dat true fer you too."

"Perhaps. You said she killed some girl. What makes that so special?"

"Oui, 'cause she kill her wit a touch of her skin. Her smile broadened evilly.

"Still, you broke our agreement. Do you really believe that I should let this go so easily?"

"Oui." She turned and walked back to the limousine, but before she sat inside and closed the door she turned towards the boys and said, "Avalanche, take the boys and have a little bit of fun, won't you."


	21. So Close

**IvyZoe-**Thanks again. I'm way ahead of you on that part of Pietro. I'll see what I can do about the Wanda and Pyro. That would be fun.

SO CLOSE

"Why did she run Irene? I thought you said that she would be safe there."

"Something went wrong. I did not know until it was too late. I am sorry, I could see what her powers were, but I wasn't sure when. I saw multiple futures, I thought everything went accordingly to take the path we wanted."

"Do you know where she might be in Mississippi?"

"Where all of her paths seem to cross, Caldecott County."

"Are you sure, this time?"

"Yes, but we need to get there fast. The X-men will reach her first if we fail."

"I understand." With that Mystique pulls out her cellphone.

"Lance, send Pietro ahead of us. We need to reach her first. The X-men are searching for her. Tell him to be on his guard."

"Sure boss lady, but where do you expect him to go searching for her?"

"Caldecott County."

Anna made her way through the club seen. She went to the bar and got herself a drink and then made her way to a table that seemed pretty isolated from everyone else.

'_Sure, the music ain't the greatest, but this is nice. Well, ta mah fresh start.'_ she thought and downed some of her drink. She sat there relaxing but couldn't help but notice that somebody had been starring at her from a far. He was kind of cute, but he was obviously a jock. Him and his buddies were sitting at a booth all wearing those letterman jackets. She turned back to her drink and finished it off. But just as she did that, someone from the bar came and brought her another.

"Ah didn't order this?"

"No, but tha gentlemen ovah there did." As he pointed towards the guy that was staring at her. She nodded and he left. She looked back at the boy in the booth, held up her glass and smiled at him. Then she turned away from it and started drinking it. When she looked back over towards where he sat, she noticed that he was making his way over to him. She got up and walked towards any exit she could find nearest to her, but he caught up to her near the restrooms.

"Hey." She turned towards him, making sure to keep her distance.

"Hey."

"So, um, Ah was thinkin' if maybeh ya might like ta dance or somethin'?" He told her awkwardly.

"Sorry, Ah was just here gettin' a drink. Ah wasn't gonna stay." then she noticed how sad he looked and she felt bad._ 'Ah'm covered, he can't touch meh. Whay not, give the guy a break.'_

"Ah guess a dance would beh alright." He smiled at her.

"Do Ah know ya from somewhere?"

"Ah don't think so, whay?" He starred at her hardly blinking.

"Just seems like Ah do. Ah hope ya don't think Ah'm bein' a bit too forward." She let out a short sigh, and closed her eyes for a mere second just wanting to find a way out of this situation, when he kissed her. She pulled back immediately and let him fall back against a wall and slid down to the floor. She braced herself for the oncoming rush of memories then she looked around. _'Good, nobody saw what happened. Maybeh they'll think he passed out from drinkin' too much.'_

She made her way to the emergency exit in the back and headed for her car in the parking lot.

Remy and Henri had tracked her down to the club. They had no idea if she was staying in a motel or in Belle's car or what. But they had asked some questions to people around the area about a girl with white streaks and they told them about the club. Remy could have sworn he saw her in the back of the club, but it was only a quick glimpse so he made his way back there trying to get past a baracade of women asking him to dance. _'But why would she even be in a place like dis. Sure Remy don't know her dat well, but dis just don't exactly seem like her scene.' _

After what felt like forever, he finally made his way back there but just in time to see her walk out the door. He looked down and saw a guy sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall unconscious._ 'Wonder if she did dis.' _Then he made his way out the door, but was still not able to reach her in time as he watched her take off down the street._ 'So close dis time. Well she definitely got Belle's car. Better go get mon frere. Maybe we get her dis time.'_

Pietro was zipping around through the streets looking for some girl he had only ever seen a picture of before. At first he had overshot his target, going a few counties to far, but he quickly realized and found Caldecott. _'Why would anybody want to be here?'_ He decided to stop and get himself something to drink since this could take a while. He found a little gas station and decided that was good enough. While he was choosing what he wanted he heard the door open with that annoying sound it made when he came in. He turned and saw a girl, not just any girl either, this was who Mystique wanted. She had changed from the picture he had seen. Her beautiful long curly hair was replaced with short straight hair, but still with those white streaks. _'That picture would never have done her any justice.'_ He thought smiling to himself.

Forgetting about his need for something to drink, he watched her intensely as she paid for gas and walked outside. He followed her out when she said, "What, ya like the view or somethin'?" without even turning around and merely walking over to the gas pumps. "Something like that, Anna." She turned around abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do Ah know ya?"

"No, but I know you." _'Boy she looks even better angry.'_ Then he sped of and stood beside her leaning against her car.

"How'd ya do that?"

"Same as you."

"What'd ya want?" He let his eyes wander her.

"A lot of things, but right now Raven sent me for you." She turned away from him and grabbed the nozzle from the pump.

"Well tell her Ah ain't interested." He was a bit shocked, he wasn't expecting this.

"She is on her way now." A few minutes had silently passed as she pumped the gas. Just as the tank filled she turned back to him putting the nozzle back into the pump.

"Well then, Ah guess that ya problem 'cause Ah won't beh here when she get's here."

"Why is that?"

"Ah'm startin' ovah. She left meh in Louisiana ta rot, she can deal with it." Then she made her way to the driver's side and got in. Right as she sat down she noticed that he was already in the passengers side.

"What are ya doin' now?"

"She is not going to be happy about this."

"So what?"

"Being here with you is a lot better than answering an angry her." She nodded knowingly and sped off.


	22. Long Nights

LONG NIGHTS

"Cyclops to Wolverine, what's your status?"

"Still nothing yet Cyc."

"Jean found some information about a club. Some guy was found inside unconscious."

"I'm all over it."

"Alright, but if she's been there, she's long gone."

"Avalanche, have you heard from Quicksilver yet?"

"No. He's probably still looking for her."

"Alright then. Found some information that might have led her to a club in town. Check it out for me won't you?"

"No problem."

"Oh, and do inform me when Pietro decides to tell us what is going on."

"Will do."

"What's ya business with momma anyhow?"

"Wait, she's your mother?" He said, trying to hide his shock.

"Adopted, whay?"

"She never told us that part." He mumbled.

"So, what did she tell ya, and who's us?"

"We're mutants, like you."

"Right, and Ah'm the Queen of England."

"Well then, its nice to meet you. Can't say I care much for tea though."

"Ha ha! Ya a barrel or riots."

"Try to be. Name's Pietro."

"Momma one too then." She growled out through her clenched teeth.

"You didn't know?"

"Naw, she nevah explained any of it. Just know that Kurt is."

"You know Kurt?"

"He is mah brother." She told him with pride.

"He's blue and fuzzy, and yet you don't believe me?" He sounded a little bit annoyed.

"Ah don't know ya."

"Point taken. She's our leader."

"Who?"

"Your mother, Raven. She's called Mystique."

"Figures, bossy 'nough." They laughed.

"We're the Brotherhood. We all live in New York."

"And ya'll came all the way down south fer lil ol' meh. Whay Ah suppose Ah should beh honored." She drawled out batting her lashes. He looked out the window and then mumbled,

"She does care about you, you know? As soon as she found out what happened, we were brought down here. Those thieves weren't exactly happy to see us." If she heard him, she acted like she didn't.

"Where ya want meh ta drop ya off at?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving you out of my sight." She took a quick look at him, and then back at the road.

"Ya kiddin' right?"

"No. If I did Mystique would kill me, and that is just not good for my rep."

"And what's your rep?" He sat up straight and smirked.

"Ladies man extrodinaire." She laughed.

"Remy, we can't stay here anymore. Somethin' bad happened at home."

"Can't let her go mon frere. Remy have ta find her."

"I know, just, phone dead."

"Quoi?"

"Ain't nobody there ta pick it up or somethin'. I don't know. Just know somethin' happened. I even tried the special line."

"You go back, see what's goin' on. Remy stay out here lookin'. Ya hear anythin' or find somethin' just call Remy, he go back."

"Fair 'nough. But be careful mon frere."

"Toujours."


	23. Trouble

TROUBLE

"Stay low, I smell trouble."

"What is is Wolverine?"

"Brotherhood's here."

"What? How would they know?"

"Don't know, but that just means one thing."

"Yeah trouble."

"Kitty, get Cyclops on the communicator and tell him what's going on. I'm going to go and see what I can find out."

"Sure." Click. "Cyclops, this is Shadowcat. The Brotherhood's down here snooping around."

"Great. There's bound to be trouble. We will be there in a few minutes. Try to avoid a confrontation."

"Aaaahh."

"Ggrrrr."

"Um Cyclops, it's too late for that."

"Alright, we're on our way."

"Well, if'n Ah'm stuck with ya, Ah need to go back ta mah motel room and get mah stuff." He smirked.

"You don't have to do that for me. We can both stay-"

"Dream on lover boy, Ah don't trust ya as far as Ah can throw ya."

"Oh, but Anna-"

"And quit callin' meh that. Mah name's Rogue now."

"Alright _Rogue_, you're telling me that you aren't tired."

"Don't matter, I don't trust ya. Ya work with her."

"How about this, right now, I work for you." Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ya really gotta get some good lines if'n ya a real ladies man sugah."

When Cyclops and Jean arrived at the club, they found the fight going on in the parking lot. Wolverine was trying to take on Blob and Toad, while Kitty was defending herself from Avalanche and trying to talk some sense into him .Kitty and Avalanche stopped fighting as Cyclops asked, "Why do you want the girl Avalanche?"

"Don't know what your talking about One Eye."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"This is pointless."

"You're right about that." Then he rolled back his eyes and the ground started to shake. Jean used her telekinesis and hurled him into a nearby car. Then they all retreated back to the task at hand. There was competition, so she had to be important if they knew about her, and they had to get there first.

"Ann-Rogue. You have been driving all night, don't you want to take a nap or something."

"No." he sighed.

"Well, can we stop somewhere so we can get something to eat, maybe use a bathroom or something?"

"Sounds good, Ah could use some coffee." she turned off of the freeway onto the first exit and found a mall close by. _'Ah could use some new stuff.'_

"A mall?"

"Got a bettah idea?"

"Hey, you're the southerner, and we're in the south. Plus it's your car, so you know best." She smiled.

"And don't ya forget it."

As they went walking through the stores, she noticed a small Starbucks and drank her much needed coffee.

"So, what are we going to do in her?" He asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah could use some more clothes. Mah, um, skin condition was a lil recent and Ah don't exactly have too many clothes ta keep meh well and covered."

"That sucks. Someone like you shouldn't have to be so covered up."_ 'Is he actually flirting with meh? Whay in the world would anybody want somebody they can't touch?'_

"Are ya tryin' ta get on mah good side, sugah?" _'Wow, is she actually taking the bait?'_

"Maybe, is it working?" _'Well, he is kinda cute, even if'n he's a bit delusional.'_

"Not yet, but go ahead and keep tryin'." He smiled as they went off to shop.

"Remy could definitely use a rest." He sighed. "Where are ya chere?" He had been looking for her all night and nothing. But then, just as he was about to pass this mall, he saw Belle's car.

'_Dere ain't no way nobody 'round here got a car like dat.'_ He drove up and parked right next to it and peeked inside. _'Dis definitely her.'_


	24. Decisions, Decisions

DECISIONS, DECISIONS

Rogue was going through another rack of clothes in the store, when Pietro snuck up behind her smirking and asked, "How about this one?" He pulled up a pair of black lacey panties with a matching bra that were still on a hanger, out of a bag.

"In ya dreams."

"You have to take it, I took it from that lingerie store next door." He whispered into her ear. She turned to him smiling, "Well then, Ah suppose ya just gonna have ta wear them yahself."

He stepped closer to her, not giving her any room to move, "But they would look so much better on you." Then out of nowhere he pulled out a sheer scarf and kissed her through it. Just as he deepened the kiss, there was an, "Ahem. Ah am sorry, but unless ya gonna purchase that, ya can't beh doin' that in here." He pulled back and handed the cashier the clothes in Rogues arm's and the used scarf along with his credit card. He never once adverted his eyes from hers, but she did in a deep blush, but that is when she saw him just outside the store, starring at her with his eyes glowing even through his sunglasses.

Remy was walking through the mall looking for any trace of Anna that he could find. He passed by a store and saw a couple kissing, which normally he would not have thought anything about, but they were doing so with a scarf between them, so his curiosity seemed to get the best of him. After the cashier broke them up, he saw the girls face. "Anna." He whispered to himself.

Her eyes darted from Pietro at the counter to Remy at the entrance. She knew that there was no way she was going to get out of this confrontation. She walked over to Remy, so he took that as a good sign and walked towards her as well.

"What are ya doin' here?" she whispered.

"Think that obvious, non. Question is what ya doin' here?"

"Ah let ya go. Ya want Belle, it's obvious sugah."

"Non, Remy wants you chere. Thought Remy make dat clear da other night." She looked down.

"Ya went ta her, not meh."

"Quoi?" She looked up at him, tears brimming, just wanting to be set free.

"After it happened, Ah saw ya go ta her, not meh."

"Chere-"

"And who might this be Rogue?"Rogue could see Remy's eye's glow more intensely through his sunglasses.

"Her husband, and who are ya?" Making his eyes visible to Pietro.

"None of your concern."

"Non, ya not, she is." and he turned back to Rogue.

"No Ah ain't. Ah ain't anybody's concern." She jumped back from the two.

"Remy can forgive dis chere."

"There's nothing to forgive." He tried to move closer to her, but every step he took, she took one back. He didn't even care to notice where Pietro was.

"Remy, just go home. Ah let ya free."

"But chere. Can't do that, not without ya." He went to touch her face with a gloved hand when Pietro jumped in front of her.

"She said that she wants nothing to do with you, so why don't you go back to whatever swamp you crawled out of." Remy turned towards him and grabbed his shirt, slamming him against a wall. All of a sudden the shirt started to glow pink. Rogue took this as her exit, leaving everything, including the two guys behind trying to make her way back to the car.

As soon as she reached the parking lot, the sight she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. There were two sets of people in a stand off. She stood there in shock, not knowing what to do next._ 'Escape one problem and land in 'nother.' _All of them from both sides just stared at her. Then the blue lady with red hair spoke up smiling, "Anna." and changed into the form of her 'momma'.


	25. Leave Me Alone

**IvyZoe-**Thanks. Always look forward to your reviews. Some of your questions will be answered

here, but don't worry, the rest will be answered soon.

**Silverbells-**Thank you. I appreciate that.

**Bored247-**Thank you.

Love the reviews, they really help.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

LEAVE ME ALONE

The cashier went running into the back, not even thinking about alerting security. She was more so worried about her life, not that either of the two guys even bothered to notice her in this.

"What do ya want wit de femme?"

"The what?" Remy sighed.

"Anna."

"You mean Rogue." Pietro said with a smirk.

"Oui."

"You do realize why she wants to be called Rogue now don't you?" Remy stayed silent.

"She left her old life behind and wants to start a new one." Remy pulled back and slammed him against the wall again while adding more charge to the shirt.

"Ow."

"Remy only ask dis one more time-"

"What do ya want wit de fame?" Pietro mimicked.

"So ya think ya funny?"

"Rogue seems to think so." But then Pietro grimaced as he started to feel the heat in the charge of his shirt. Remy smiled.

"Mystique wants her back, since you couldn't protect her like she needed."

"So de homme only followin' order non."

"Whatever man, do you mind?" And he looked down at his charged shirt. Remy released the charge and stepped back. Pietro tried to remove the wrinkles of his shirt, acting as if he were removing dirt. Then he smirked at Remy evilly. Just as Remy blinked Pietro was gone, but then he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to received a hit to the face. He flew back more so angry then stunned. He stood up starring at the challenge before him.

"So you think ya fast, non."

"Why don't you go back to your pet gator at home and leave her alone? She doesn't need you." He tilted his head slightly to the right, summing up his opponent smiling. "She has me." Remy had enough of this, he put his hands in his pockets, one grabbing hold of his staff, the other grabbing a card and adding a light charge to it.

"Dat so?" Remy showed no emotion in his face as he said it very casually.

"Yeah, so why don't ya'll head back to that ol' ratty, swamp stench whole in the ground you call home, and get eattin' by a gator." Pietro said menacingly. "She's too good for you."

"Don't matter none, she mine, et Remy be hers."

"Are you? I was under the impression you still had a girlfriend at home."

"'Least she still love moi."

"Not after I take her heart."

"Really?" Then he pulled out the staff and flicked it around, making sure Pietro saw it, and just as his gaze was adverted he flicked the charged card at him, waiting for him to run at him. Pietro did just what he thought he would do. Pietro ran at Remy at high speed when he saw the card flying towards him, but just before the blur got to Remy, he took his fully-extended staff and knocked Pietro against the wall again, but this time charging the staff.

"You stay away from de femme, vous comprendez?"

"Who's going to stop me, you?" and with that he suddenly disappeared with a gust of wind trailing his path.

IN THE PARKING LOT...

The X-men did nothing, not exactly knowing what to do. The Professor had telepathically sent them a message telling them not to interfere unless necessary. The girl had to choose for herself.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at this woman she would normally call 'momma'. _'The audacity she must have ta call meh that name, after all she did ta meh.'_

"What are ya doin' here?" Mystique took a few steps toward her.

"We are here for you, my child."

"Well then ya can go back ta where ya came from, 'cause Ah ain't goin' nowhere with nobody. Ya left meh and that's all there is."

"You needed protection, my dear, look at your powers. I thought you would be-"

"Oh yeah, mah powers. The ones ya nevah mentioned ta meh before. The ones ya nevah mentioned ya had before. So ya'll come down here thinkin' Ah would take ya in open arms, 'cause everythin's alright." She laughed bitterly. "What'cha really take meh for _Mystique_?"

"My daughter."

"Ah ain't ya daughter, not then, not now, not evah! Ah have a new start, and Ah'm takin' it!"

"But-"

"No but's, Ah'm Rogue now, and Ah don't think that there is anythin' ya can say or do ta change mah mind." Pietro flew to her side.

"Is that true Rogue?" he held her shoulders standing in front of her, starring into the endless pool of green that is her eyes.

"That's right Pietro, go home." He opened his mouth to say something but then

"Anna?" It came from behind her, she turned to see Remy again. It was like a blow to the gut to see him standing there just looking at her.

"Ah'm not comin' back, Ah told ya already. Whay can't ya just accept that?" He walked over to her ignoring Pietro once more and put his hands around her waist.

"I thought dat-"

"What Remy, that love was enough?" She adverted her eyes from his. "It might have been, but ya heart is with her. Ah don't know whay ya followed meh, but Ah can't live like that. Ah have ta find mah own way. Ah can't live with those thieves so that they can use meh. Ya'll had meh tied ta our bed."

"Mais, none of dat matters. Remy just want to be wit you, always."

"Maybeh one day, but not taday. Taday, Ah find mah own way, and you," she looked back into his eyes, "you fahnd out what ya really want." With that she pulled out of his arms and started to walk towards her car.

"An-Rogue. Rogue! What about Kurt?" Rogue stopped abruptly and turned to Mystique.

"He misses you Rogue."

"Where is he?"

"At home, our new home." Rogue shied away from that comment and started back towards the car, she was about to get in when, "He was so excited over seeing you again. It would break his heart not too." The mere thought of Kurt brought a tear to her eye, let alone upset because of her, but she refused to let herself cry now. Mystique walked over to her and handed her a card.

"We are here when you are ready, my dear." Rogue drove off.

Mystique and the Brotherhood ignored the X-men, only giving them dirty looks as they headed back to their vehicles. Jean and Scott walked over to Remy who just stood there attempting to watch Rogue's car disappear down the road.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked sympathetically. But Remy just nodded.

"We are sorry we could not do anything, but if you ever need anything there is a place to reach us." and he handed Remy a card. He finally looked at the two.

"Ya mutants?"

"Yes." Scott patted him on the shoulder and all of the X-men went to leave too.

All of a sudden, Remy's cellphone starts ringing, so he begrudgingly pulls it out.

"Oui."

"Remy, it's Henri, ya need ta get home now."


	26. Roads

**Nettlez-**Thank you, that's really nice to hear.

ROADS

Well, it's been about two weeks from mah awful birthday experience. Although Ah have no idea how Ah ended up here at this door, of all doors. Ah know it's early, but Ah gather up mah courage and knock on the door. Had ta do it a few times before anybody would answer it though. But when the door finally opened, it certainly was a sight ta see. It was momma, all tired and messed up like she hadn't slept in days. But just 'fore she looked at meh Ah smirked and took a cheap shot knockin' her on the ground. _'Boy that felt good.'_ was all Ah could think as Ah walked ovah her body and headed up the stairs in search of mah brother. There were too many doors though, so Ah opted for not carin' who else was here callin' out "Kurt! Kurt, are ya really here? Kurt!" Then all of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Ah had a fuzzy blue guy huggin' meh ta death.

"Meine schwester!"

"Nahce ta see ya too sugah, but ya might want ta let up a lil. Don't wanna accidently hurt ya or nothin'."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, just so good to see you meine schwester." He finally let go and took a step back. "Has mutter seen you?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, she opened the door for meh." She told him innocently.

"Ah'm sorry it's so early Kurt, Ah just had ta make sure ya were alright."

"Are you staying zen?"

"Ah dunno."

"You should."

"Rogue!" She turned around to see a very unhappy Mystique.

"Don't tell meh ya didn't deserve it. In fact, if'n ya like ta-" She started to walk towards Mystique in a non-chalant manner, but then Kurt stopped her.

"Mutter, schwester, zis in not da time for zis."

"Are you staying here?" Mystique starred at her, while clutching her head. She was about to say no, but then looked at Kurt, "Ah suppose so, for now anyway."

"Then I might suggest not pulling that stunt again, if you know what's good for you my dear." She told Rogue bitterly.

"Ah'll keep that in mind." She growled out through clenched teeth.

THIEVES GUILD...

Remy walked towards his home, starring in awe. There were cracks and dents in the ground as well as the house itself. _'At least it still standin' non?'_ He met Henri soon after he entered.

"What happened?"

"Mystique."

"Where notre pere."

"He's in bed. He was knocked 'round pretty good. Tante Mattie takin' care of him, he be fine in few days."

"Dis 'bout Anna den?"

"Oui."

"What took ya so long ta get back mon frere?"

"Just had some trouble long da way, nuttin' ta worry 'bout."

"Da assassins?"

"Oui, dey lookin' fer her."

"I know, dey been messin' wit us too."

"You know anythin' 'bout Belle?"

"Non, not yet."

"She didn't do dis herself, did she?"

"Non, she had help. Some mutants."

"Quatre hommes, non."

"Oui."

"Tell Remy when pere wake up, he be outside for a while."

Remy went walking around the grounds, taking in how much damaged had been caused when he thought he was seeing things. It was Belle walking towards him, making her way through the trees.

"Belle?"

"Remy, mon amour." She smiled at him.

"Dis real, or are ya a ghost." He looked at her skeptically, expecting to see through her.

"Non, dis real." and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, but he pushed her away.

"Quoi? What dis all 'bout?"

"Why you here Belle?"

"An' here I thought ya be joyeux ta see da femme ya love, non?"

"Non." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know ya love me Remy. I heard about what happened."

"Quoi, ya don't remember."

"Julien told me, ya came to me and not her after it happened. Admit it, she was just some challenge. Mon amour, all is forgiven."

"Don't want none ya forgiveness Belle."

"She mean nuttin' to you."

"She mean a lot more den ya give her credit fer."

"What make her worth more den what we have?"

"Everythin'."

"Ya just want what ya can't have Remy."

"Non, Remy just want her. She want him too. None of dis," and gestured to the both of them, "matters."

"If dat how ya want it LeBeau." Then she turned around and made her way back through the trees. She whispered to herself, "But dat is not da way I am gonna let it be."

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE...

Mystique walked back to her room and was about to go back to bed when she noticed him in the shadows.

"So she will stay then?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she will?"

"As far as we can tell. Just wish Irene would have told me about the door." She rubbed her head.

"She is very important to us."

"Yes she is."

"If there is a mistake, I will hold it against you Mystique."

"There will be none."

THIEVES GUILD...

Remy was about to make his way back to the house when he seemed to have another visit. _'Dis just not Remy's week.'_ He turned to see his visitor, only to see an angry Julien.

"Ya don't deserve her, ya never did LeBeau."

"Don't ya know any other lines Julien, ya overused dat one?"

"I only let her see you to let her see what a waste of flesh ya really are."

"What ya want?"

"Where be da girl?"

"What girl?"

"De one ya choose over ma soeur."

"Je ne sais pas."

"What, she don't want ya after de way ya_ love _her. Was it the way ya _love_ ma soeur?" Remy just glarred at him.

"Go home Julien. Ya be on thief grounds, non."

"Oui, mais it is sick'nin. Gonna take a lot ta wash da filth off." They both turned away and walked back home.

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE...

Ah had a hard time sleepin', knowin' Ah was in a house with momma so Ah got up and walked downstairs, hopin' ta find somethin' ta eat. It was still kind'a early but there was light out. When Ah got downstairs Ah found Ah wasn't alone. There was another girl down there sittin' with a bowl of cereal starrin' at her bowl, not even attemptin' ta eat it.

"Gonna get soggy." she turned to me surprised she wasn't alone.

"Huh."

"Ya cereal, it's gonna get soggy."

"Your Myst-" Rogue grimaced.

"Kurt's sistah."

"So I take it you don't care much for her do you."

"Naw."

"Don't worry, I respect that. Don't care for her much either." They both laughed.

"Whay ya here?"

"Can't stand my father."

"Ya father?"

"Yeah, Pietro's my brother."

"Ah'm sorry."

"Me too." they both laughed some more.

"The blue fuzzy guys alright though."

"Yeah."

"Wish he were my brother." She looked back down at her cereal.

"Your alright."

"Yeah, ya too."


	27. Time Past

**Nettlez-** Thanks, I was a little bit worried about the accents. I am really happy you like it.

Magneto's definitely in the story, I just didn't point it out. He was the nameless person

Mystique talked with in the beginning, and once again in the last chapter. He will be

making his face known real soon.

TIME PAST

Ah have been here for 'bout a year now. We all go ta the same school, some Bayville High, and Mystique is actually the principal. Kurt uses some sort'a image inducer, but nobody knows how he got it. Mah lil brother has secrets from momma, good fer him. On meh and Remy's anniversary, somebody left some flowers and a box of chocolates on the doors step. On mah birthday there was an envelope with a queen of hearts in it. Ah don't know how he found meh, but he hasn't made himself really known yet. No confrontation, or nothin'. It hurts when Ah think of him, but it's nahce ta know he cared. Maybeh he's happy with Belle now, Ah really don't know. Still, Ah wondah whay he hasn't sent meh divorce papers, if'n he knows where ta fahnd meh. Maybeh he does care for meh more. _'Don't get ya hopes up girl. Not like ya seen him in a year.'_

Pietro left meh alone aftah Ah got here, but we still pick on each other. Also, meh and Wanda have been pretty close. Sometimes we double-team on her brother. But lately, Kurt has been sneakin' out at night, and it's startin' ta bother meh. At first, Ah dismissed it thinkin' it was nothin' but him happy ta be able ta go outside, or maybeh he has a girlfriend. But it's startin' ta become a regular thin' and Ah'm a lil worried. Plus, it's been a lil weird, everytime Mystique sends us ta do somethin' the X-men are already there. Mah lil brother wouldn't turn 'gainst momma, would he?

REMY...

It's been a long time. Took me a while ta find the girl, but it was worth it, non. Don't wanna scare de femme off 'gain, so Remy just leave her some gifts for our anniversary and her birthday, hopin' dat it might cheer her up. Constantly havin'ta watch my tracks though, dem assassins still lookin' fer her, wit Belle leadin' da way. Got a phone call de other day though, on a private line, somebody callin' ta hire Remy like he in da newspaper or somethin'. He say he has somethin' I want. Don't know who he was or what he talkin' 'bout, but he flared up Remy's curiousity. Told me ta meet him, maybe I will.

ROGUE...

Ah followed Kurt out and Ah don't think he noticed meh. But he stopped at a park and sat down on the bench. There was a girl there waiting for him. She was one of those X-geeks._ 'So maybeh it is nothin' but a girl.' _or so Ah thought. Ah was 'bout ta sneak back home when Ah noticed him hand her some envelope. Ah was too far away ta hear what they were sayin'. But it didn't matter, Ah had ta know what he was up ta. Ah got up and made mah way out ta them, the look in their eyes were priceless.

"Kurt?"

"Um, like, I should go now."

"No, ya stay where ya at. What's goin' on here?"

"Zis isn't what it look like Rogue."

"Then what is it?" Ah look ovah the girl who is searching for an escape route. He sighs.

"Okay, so it iz."

"Ya leakin' information." Ah smile down at the two.

"Ja." He puts his head down in defeat. Ah walk ovah a pat his shoulder.

"Good fer ya."

"What?" they both chime in utter disbelief.

"Ya know how Ah feel 'bout momma." Ah laugh.

"Ja."

"So you're like, okay with this?"

"Ah really couldn't care less. Have fun ya'll." She walked away knowing they were starring at her in shock.

But there was another pair of eyes that she did not notice. A red glowing pair looked down at her from a tree watching her intently, smiling at the scene before him. He didn't know that she would be here, but then lady luck was usually on his side. She had changed so much since there last encounter. Her hair was still straight but it had grown longer, and she had a little bit of bounce as she walked. She was as gorgeous as ever. He just wanted her to see him and run into his arms, but he was scarred that she would do the opposite if she really did see him, so he stayed in the shadows awaiting for his meeting tonight.


	28. Alliances

ALLIANCES

Rogue was sitting outside waiting for her brother to come back home. She wasn't very tired, but she wanted to make sure that he got home alright. Her mind wandered over everything that has happened in the past year. She still couldn't understand how she could fall for Remy, she had only know him for a very, very short time, and yet he had an affect on her. She did hope that he was happy. All the time she had been here, she still never really found out too much to understand the whole 'mutant' thing, but she only stayed for Kurt, scared as to what 'momma' would turn him into if she wasn't there. He always was good, and sincere, not to mention sweet. He was everything that Mystique chose not to be. Sure she had her moments, but you always wondered if she ever meant it, or was she lying through her teeth. She smiled at him as he made his way to her.

"So you are good wit zis?" Kurt sat down on the grass with her.

"Ah really don't care. Whay don't ya just go ta that side?"

"Thought that maybe I could really help zis way."

"Yeah?"

"Ja."

"It's not safe."

"I know."

"I wouldn't tell her ya know."

"I know."

"Do ya not know somethin'?" she laughed. He looked like he was really thinking the question over.

"No." they both laughed.

"How 'bout the fact that Ah was followin' ya?"

"No, but you couldn't do zat if I ported."

"But ya didn't." she smiled knowingly. "Ya could'a gotten spotted and momma would'a known."

"Ja. If I did go, would you-"

"I don't know."

"But you stay here for me?"

"Yeah, but look at whay." and she nodded towards the house. He nodded, then he stood back up and went inside. Rogue sat outside for a long time just looking at the stars, just thankful that her head was clear for the moment. She decided that this time would probably be best asleep.

BACK AT THE PARK...

"So will you help me?"

"I think 'bout dis, non?"

"Yes, but I warn you that this is a limited time offer."

"Oui, how do Gambit contact you?"

"There is a number underneath that bench over there." As he pointed towards one across the park.


	29. Change

CHANGE

It wasn't but a week later when Kurt left to the X-men. He never even told anyone but Rogue good-bye. Rogue didn't want to be there when Mystique found out, so she left a note for her explaining to her why the left in a rather nasty letter. But unlike Kurt, she actually told everybody else good-bye. She made sure that there were no hard feelings between her and Wanda, and that they could stay friends. In fact, they both enjoyed the fact that it would add to Mystique's pain in the end of the day. She drove Kurt to where the X-men stayed, still owning Belle's car, wanting to make sure that they weren't double crossing him, even though they were the good guys.

But while she was there, she was in awe of the place. It was really nice. Kurt insisted that she could stay but she was wary of signing up for something like this. She was never exactly on anything that would ever venture onto the side of good. Sure she never exactly believed in Mystiques ideas, but she didn't have any of her own. She still didn't even fully understand mutants. Just as she was about to head out somebody said something.

"I understand how you feel Rogue." She looked around.

"Who said that?"

"I must apologize. My name is Charles Xavier, and-"

"Ah know who ya are, but Ah don't like people in mah head. 'Nough people there now." She turned to see the man in a wheel chair come toward her near the front door.

"I understand, especially in your situation."

"An' what might that beh?"

"We might be able to help you."

"Help meh what?"

"Control your powers, understand mutants, many things my dear."

"Whay should Ah trust ya?"

"We are not your enemy Rogue. I am willing to earn that trust."

"Whay do ya want ta help meh?"

"That is what we do, we help people."

"Ah dunno."

"It's alright, you don't have to make a decision right now. It is a great deal to think about. If you like, we could give you a room and you can choose later. No strings attached."

"Really?" she said skeptically.

"Yes. It will give you a chance to make sure that your brother is safe."

"Alright, but if'n Ah choose ta leave, Ah leave."

"Good, then we are in agreement?"

"Yeah, Ah suppose." he smiled.

Professor Xavier had Scott show her around the grounds, but not to any of the X-men's private areas, and finally to her room.

"I'm sorry, but for the moment we are a bit...full. We don't have any spare rooms, so you will have to share with Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, she alright."

"She ain't gonna bug meh or try anythin' is she?"

"No, don't worry about it. We are all aware of your powers Rogue. Each of us has them."

"Yeah, yeah. Ah already heard the speech." She walked into the room and looked around._ 'Great, she's got a fetish with pink. Just mah luck.'_


	30. Teamwork

**IvyZoe-**Thanks, glad you like it. You definitely summed it up to a tee. Hope you like what's to

come.

**Tigerlilly1234-**Thanks, that means a lot. I'm trembling, so I got this out as fast as I could. LOL.

**Kitrazzle Fayn-**Thanks, will do.

TEAMWORK

It wasn't too bad hangin' 'round here. Kurt became a full fledged membah of the X-men. Yeah, he was so proud of himself, yawn. Well, 'least he's happy. Took them as long as two weeks inta summer vacation ta get meh ta come 'round. Didn't really care for it. Not that Ah have a 'cause anyhow. They did keep their promises though, and Ah respect that. They had another blue, furry man explain the whole mutant thang ta meh, and Ah'll nevah ask anothah question again. He was nice but Mr. McCoy can go on and on in any subject.

Also, the Professor had been givin' meh some personal lessons, tryin' ta understand mah powers in hopes of bettah control. Ah got rid of Belle's car, even though Ah didn't wanna. None of them knew how Ah got it, but the last thang Ah need is somebody from back there findin' meh and here of all places. Mystique's, ha, who would care. Let'em tear down the place. But Ah found mahself startin' ta care 'bout this place. Ah'm still pretty close ta Wanda. We both sneak out sometime's and go out ta places like clubs and what not. She helps meh keep any guys at bay. Then she uses her powers and does some small things ta people for the fun of it. Last week, she tripped two people which caused a fight, made another guy throw his own drink in his face, and the bartender light a fire.

Ah've been trainin' in mah fightin' skills with Wolverine. Told him Ah didn't need it and that Ah held back in the past fights, but they all insisted. So, Ah showed them all what Ah had in a simulation and the only one who didn't drop their jaw was good ol' Logan. He just smirked and told meh, "Ya did good kid." So here Ah am in another simulation when some sort'a emergency pops up. _'Just mah luck.'_ So Ah head down to the War Room as the Professor starts to explain that there is a disturbance and all that _blah blah _stuff he always says about protecting humans and all that stuff. Ah'm already suited up so Ah head for the Blackbird and just wait there.

When we actually get ta where evah it was that we were headin' we all get out and see that the Brotherhood's there. Sure that's normal, but they weren't doin' anythin' destructive. As Scott and Lance stood there arguing, Ah made mah way ovah ta Wanda.

"So what are ya'll doin' here?"

"Don't know, Mystique sent us. When we got here, well, you can see for yourself." she stated as she gestured to some abandoned buildings that were on fire.

"None of this makes any sense."

Just as the words slipped outta mah mouth a glowin' card fluttered down in the middle of all of us. _'It couldn't beh.'_

"Get down!" Ah yelled. Everyone was a lil frantic aftah the card finally blew up. _'Where is he. He wouldn't do this, would he. Is he tryin' ta kill meh. Did Belle die or somethin'?'_

Rogue went looking around quietly as the rest spread out waiting to be attacked.


	31. Not By Chance

**Enchantedlight-**Thanks, I appreciate that. Hope you will like the rest just as much.

**IvyZoe-**Thanks, as always. All questions will be answered. Oh, and hope you like Pyro, who will be coming very soon.. ;-)

NOT BY CHANCE

Rogue found herself sneaking around one of the abandoned warehouses looking for any clue as to where he might be, if he really is here. She didn't notice how far she was wondering from everyone else, but she knew she had to find out. Suddenly, she found another card on a box of crates, but this one wasn't glowing, so she walked up towards it. But just as she was coming close to it, he stepped out from behind the crates, smirking as always. She was shocked, but tried to hide it. He had changed so much, but, in a way not at all. It's funny how it always amazed her how he managed look good in any situation. His eyes glowed into hers, but she just wished that she could know what was going on in his head.

"Been a long time chere."

"What are ya doin' here sugah?"

"Think dat obvious, non?" she sighed.

"Are we back ta this same ol' thang?"

"We back where ya want, as always."

"Remy-"

"We out in da field chere, it be Gambit here." he told her almost sympathetically, which threw her a little bit.

"Fahne, Gambit." She crossed her arms over her chest, promising herself not to let him get to her.

"Like da new look, den 'gain, ya always been belle." he took a few steps towards her, and she took that as meaning one thing, so she readied herself into a fighting stance. His face dropped into a sad expression, but only for a second.

"What's this all 'bout?" He continued to stare at her intently, with his eyes glowing, and his smirk permanently placed on his face.

"Ya drag meh out here for a fight?"

"Non, Gambit lured ya back here." He did to. The card, he knew she would know it was him.

"What do ya want sugah? Where's Belle? Did she die? Ya come back here for vengence or somethin'? Ah don't understand, what on earth are ya doin' here?"

"None of de above chere. Never would chose Belle over ya." those words stuck her heart like a knife. She wanted to run to him and embrace him in a never-ending kiss. She had to fight this feeling, she knew nothing could happen.

"Dis be 'bout Magneto."

"Ya with him!"

"Oui, what da difference? You wit Mystique, he 'bove her, non."

"No, Ah left them. Ya didn't see meh arrive with the X-men? Ah only stayed with her for Kurt's sake." He didn't show any signs of emotions, just continued to stare. Then he stepped closer to her and was about to move some of the hair from her face when she stepped back all of a sudden. She looked down at the ground.

"Ah can't control it."

"Dis be a bad day, non. Too much bad news." She looked up at him, and he smiled sympathetically.

"Chere," his voice taking a very sympathetic tone, then reaching for that lock of hair again, but carefully putting it behind her ear, "Remy here for you." She showed no emotion, not knowing what to think she looked down at the ground and backed away. She that had to hurt him, so she couldn't look up at him to see the expression on his face. _'He made meh his choice. No, he wouldn't. Belle loved him too much, he wouldn't let that go. They grew up together. Would he? Why would he want somebody he can't touch? Wait, he didn't know.'_ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of all the thoughts.

"You not be wit-" she looked up at him, tears on the brink of falling down her cheeks.

"No, nevah. Ah just can't believe...you want meh ovah her? How long?"

"Love at first sight."

"But we can't touch?"

"Don't matter none."

"And we're enemies." he smiled finally understanding what was going on in her head. Then he stepped towards her and put his arms around her waist and allowed her to embrace him in a much needed hug.

"None of dis matters, just dat we here now."


	32. Battlefield

BATTLEFIELD

Rogue looked up at Remy, drinking in the sight when there was a loud 'boom'.

"Chere, ya better go help ya friends." He kissed the top of her head and let go off her, but before he left he made sure to take another look at her. They smiled at each other, but then she remembered the card on the crate. She ran over and crabbed it, the queen of hearts. She smiled and placed it inside one of her boots and ran off to help her friends and teammates.

She nearly ran into Wanda outside, who was getting very angry looking for her father.

"Wanda, what's going on?"

"Daddy dearest is here, but he won't make an appearance." she growled out. But before Rogue can ask anything else, they both turned quickly as they heard some maniacal laughing from behind them.

"Oy mate, maybe we on the wrong team. Those otha' teams got some really hot sheilas on there teams." he told Colossus as he gave Wanda a look over. Colossus rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Pyro created a fiery circle around the two girls. Wanda smirked evilly.

"Like the view." Pyro smiled back, but did not notice as Wanda hands started to glow. She quickly flicked one hand towards him and one towards Colossus, who was preparing for it as he armored up. They both were hurled backwards through the now burning building. The fire quickly died down.

"Awe, Wanda's got 'nother crush." Rogue chimed in stifling her own giggles. Wanda, on the other hand started to walk away in search of her father.

"I will crush him." she muttered back at Rogue.

Rogue and Wanda went searching around the area quickly and quietly. But they could not find anyone, not even there own teammates.

"None of this makes any sense. Where could they all beh?"

"I don't know, but this has my father written all over it."

"Ah know it is." Wanda stopped abruptly and looked at Rogue.

"What do you know?"

"Just that it is Magneto. Those guys were his new goons."

"Awe, chere. Ya wound Gambit. You think of him as a goon?" they both turned around to see a smirking Gambit leaning against a pile of crates they had just past. Wanda was just about to hex him when Rogue grabbed her arm.

"No, he's alright." Wanda narrowed her eyes at her, but nodded.

"De fight's over."

"What happened? Where's everybody?"

"Ol' Mags has 'em." He pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips, using a tap of his finger to light it. "And Gambit here, be ya only way in." The two girls looked at one another for a minute, until Wanda spoke up.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. He didn't get what he wanted."

"What did he want?" He stood up straight, and took a few steps toward them.

"Da two femmes dat stand before Gambit."


	33. What To Do

**Cat2fat900-**Thanks, and you will be seeing more Pyro coming really soon.

**Nettlez-**Thanks so much! You're too kind.

**IvyZoe-**Thanks, but we will just have to see. :-)

**Bored247-**I totally understand. Thanks for even bothering to tell me. I really appreciate that.

**BananaPanda-**Thanks, that is really nice of you to say. I just have to get it out as soon as it comes to me. It's become a problem :-) lol. But really, thanks.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

WHAT TO DO?

"Oi, sheila. That really hurt." Pyro moaned as he walked with the Colossus towards Gambit and the two girls. Gambit smirked as the two girls prepared themselves for an attack. But Pyro, on the other hand, his eyes went wide as he noticed Wanda's hands start to glow and jumped behind Colossus.

"Don't let her hurt me." he mumbled to his teammates. Then he peeked around Colossus and continued to look at Wanda, "Youse pack quite the punch there." She smiled and tilted her head slightly. "You want to see a punch, come near me again." she threatened him as he gulped.

Rogue decided she had enough of all of this. Where were her teammates and how are these guys really involved? What was the point to this, and why were her and Wanda so important? She looked at Gambit trying to see any emotion, or something, anything to understand the situation but received none. Just that permanent smirk on his face, revealing nothing else under her stare. She narrowed her eyes, finally seeing a glint of enjoyment from all of this.

"What is goin' on? What's so important 'bout us?" Gambit gave her a once over, making her want to shudder on his gaze. It was like he was somebody totally different then who she had always known, and especially from who she saw inside the building.

"Dere be many ways ya be importante chere." Wanda noticed the tension get stronger between the two. _'I thought she said he was alright?'_ Her hands started to glow once again, preparing for an oncoming fight.

"We won't go anywhere with you willingly." She told them as she sized all three of them up. Gambit looked at Rogue, and she nodded in agreement.

"So dis how it gonna be?" he asked Rogue raising his eyebrow. She smiled and took her gloves off. Pyro noticed the whole exchange while standing behind Colossus and decided to speak up.

"Hey mate, is it me, or is there something wrong with this picture?" Colossus turned to Pyro, but Gambit refused to turn his gaze from the girls before him.

"What is it comrade?" Pyro stared at Wanda.

"Why would ol' magsy want this sheila, if she hates 'im. She's got 'nough power sure, but the sheila don't want nothing from 'im. Then there's 'er," he nodded towards Rogue, "she run off and changes sides more then an ankle biter. Oi say we rack off and let them find their own way. Oi could use a coldie anyway." Wanda watched him, her hands never stopped glowing, she narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"You're afraid of us." she said non-chalantly.

"No, Oi just ain't an alf." (Stupid Aussie.)

"Guess that means it's up ta ya, huh Cajun." still in a fighting stance. He refused to let up his gaze and did not reply. She smiled, "Ya could nevah take meh on anyway." Then she saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Peut-etre." Pyro took a few steps forward, "Owzit gonna be? Youse gonna bail out or come wit' us."

"How do we know you won't try something. If my father wanted us, why didn't he come himself?"

"Don't bail out just 'cause ya oldie's a date. The two of youse think ya tough, either show it or rack off."

"If'n we go willin'ly, what happens then?"

"Den nous allons."

"And if'n we don't?"

"Nous allons, and we say we not find ya."

"We need to talk about this, alone."

"Oui, take ya time."

Wanda and Rogue walked off a few feet away from the three, who stood there doing nothing other than staring at the two girls.

"What'cha thinkin'?"

"I think we do it."

"What? It's got'ta beh a trap."

"Exactly, but you heard him about you switching sides. Act cooperative, I'll go and follow you."

"Wanda, hate ta mention this, but ya not exactly good in stealth."

"Doesn't matter, I'll use my powers. Look, it's a good chance to get to the others. He would never believe me if I acted like I wanted to join him."

"Yeah, and ya probably drop ya covah as soon as ya laid eyes on him."

"So let's act angry at one another, and I will stomp off. But put your gloves on first, I don't want any accidents."

"Alright, but ya owe meh for this one."

"Not if it works." They took a few steps away from each other.

"Are you crazy, my father is a madman!"

"So, if'n he was able ta get all the others he's doin' somethin' right. Where were ya when it happened, huh? Hidin' out? Scared of ya daddy?"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, daddy's a sore spot huh? Well maybeh he should'a gotten rid of ya when he had a chance! It's nobody's fault that ya use him for a scapegoat for all ya problems!"

"Fine, if this is what you want! Go then! Next time I see you-"

"What, ya hex meh!" she laughed. "Good, then maybeh Ah won't rot with these powers!"

Rogue turned and made her way back to the three guys as Wanda stomped off in the other direction.


	34. Joining The Enemy

**Roguechere-**Thanks, I am trying hard with this one. Don't worry though, it will be revealed. LOL.

**IvyZoe-**Thanks so much, sorry to make you wait so long, but here come the assassins. :-)

**Enchantedlight-**Thanks, I really appreciate that.

**Kitrazzle Fayn- **LOL. I try to post them as soon as I can. Thanks, though, that's too nice of you to say. But I wish I had a Remy too. ;-

**Nettlez-**Thanks. I totally understand, but don't let them get you down. I can't stand them either. Sounds a bit too ridiculous though. Even when you check for spellings, some things get overlooked anyway. It's good to know I could help.

**Bored247-**Good. LOL, thanks.

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. You will definitely see even more of him in later chapters too. Can't divulge secrets about Romy though. Your too kind.

**Silverbells-**Thanks. I know it was a little bit confusing, but as the plan comes into play or not :-, it will be less confusing. Only write when it comes to me, and I type pretty fast, so it doesn't mess me up to much. Helps relieve stress, and I have a lot, ;-) so enjoy. LOL.

_By the way, thanks for all of the reviews. They have been really helpful. I'm really glad everybody likes it though. Seriously didn't expect that much of a turnout. :-) Don't know how long this is going to be, only how I want to end it. So please, just bare with me here. But feel free to keep reviewing. _

JOINING THE ENEMY

Rogue tried not to show any emotion, crossing her arms and blowing the hair out of her face.

"Guess Ah'm all ya'lls." Remy smirked at her and turned and walked away from the scene, his trench coat billowing in the wind behind him. The two other guys followed him without saying a word. Rogue just looked at them and decided to follow. They walked up to a black van, and each of the guys turned to look at her.

"What?" she told them a little bit annoyed. Pyro laughed manically. Colossus merely raised a brow. So she turned to Remy.

"You really 'xpect us ta believe ya comin' wit us."

"Ah'm here ain't Ah?"

"Oui, mais ya eyes lie, chere."

"So what then, Ah just walk away?" Colossus slowly made his way over to her and stood behind her as Remy came forward with a red bandana. She was trying to figure out what they were doing, and before she had time to react, Colossus was armored up and held her arms behind her back as Remy tied the bandana around her head, covering her eyes. Then somebody was tying her wrists together. Someone had lifted her up and placed her inside the van, and they drove off. Wanda wasn't expecting this, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up, turned around and went the other direction, hoping that she could figure out how to fly the Blackbird. Let alone find Rogue.

Rogue sat in the van patiently, hoping that this wasn't going as bad as it looked._ 'Remy wouldn't let anythin' happen ta meh, would he?'_ But just as she thought that she pushed it from her mind. Thinking like that would not get her out of this mess. Besides the sound of the engine, all she could hear was a flickering over and over, that she took, must have been Pyro. She smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this yet.

"Where are ya'll takin' meh?" No one answered.

"Well then could somebody get the flamah ta stop flickin' that damn lightah?" The flicking noise stopped for a minute, only to be replaced by Pyro's crazy laugh, then it resumed again.

"Fahne, guess Wanda's the lucky one." the flicking stopped again. Oh yeah, she had him. She turned her head to where she had once heard the noise.

"What, ya lahke her or somethin'?" she heard him sigh.

"What? Ah say somethin' wrong sugah?" she drawled out. He laughed again.

"She somethin' ain't she?"

"Bloody oath." that's certainly true. he muttered.

"Ya know, Ah am-" she paused for a moment, "was real close ta her." She heard him flickering his lighter again.

"She ain't somebody who gets close ta a lotta people." Still nothing. But then all of a sudden the van came to a screetching halt. Rogue flew forward and into somebody. Remy yelled for everybody to get out. But as soon as the person under her tried to move, something happened, she felt that familiar pull. It was Pyro, he was accidently touching her. She pulled away as quickly as she could, then she felt strong arms pull her out of the van and take the bandana off her face. It was Remy. He charged the ropes from around her wrists and they fell off. She looked back to see that both Colossus and Pyro were knocked out in the van, but that someone was heading for them fast, from the deserted road ahead of them, and closing in fast. She turned back to him and he looked at her for a second and then gestured for her to go.

But it was too late, black cars stopped her from any escape. Rogue was but a few feet away from Remy, noticing him charge a few cards, preparing himself for a fight. But then, everyone emptied the vehicles, numerous guns pointed in her direction, only a few in his. One person waited until last. Someone had walked over to a car door and opened it, helping someone out of the vehicle. The girl smiled at Rogue, "Bonjour Anna." she told her venomously.

"Belle." Rogue growled through clenched teeth. Then Belle turned to Remy, "It's so good of ya ta be here for this." Then she quickly turned back to Rogue, and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun, aimed it at Rogue and pulled the triggered. Rogue didn't have enough time to get out of the way, but all she could hear was Remy yelling, "No!" She just closed her eyes and waited for it, but felt nothing. Then she heard Belle screaming out Remy's name. She opened her eyes in fear and found a bloody Remy at her feet.


	35. Lost

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. So true. All questions answered, as well as an angry Rogue. LOL.

**Chicita-**lol. Ask and you shall receive. Good to know you enjoyed it. ;-)

**Roguechere-**Sorry to confuse you. LOL. Hope this makes you feel better. :-)

LOST

Rogue could not believe the sight before her. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She barely heard anyone or anything, as all of the assassins put their guns down reluctantly, and Belle came running towards Remy. All she could see was red, she was beyond angry, she merely snapped. Her whole body ached, she could no longer stand emotion. A strong wind came pouring in behind Rogue. She merely stared at Belle with a blank, emotionless expression. The sky grew dark, so dark in fact, that you would have to strain to see your own hand in front of your face. Lightening and thunder cracked through the sky, giving mere seconds of light.

No one there knew what was transpiring against them, not even Rogue. She could not think straight, she merely reacted. Belle was a few feet away from Remy, being dragged back by Julien as she kicked and screamed. She saw Rogue step over his unmoving body and walk towards her, but only as the lightening kicked up. Then, with another crack of lightening she noticed her eyes, they were glazed over. With another flash there were two of her, then another flash and there were at least a dozen. But that was not what scared Belle, it was the next flash, when she saw Rogue's face mere inches from her face smirking evilly. Rogue grabbed Belle by her hair and whispered, "It was ya, ya who was not good 'nough fer him. Ya didn't deserve 'im." She laughed exactly like Pyro. "And ya actually convinced meh it was meh, meh that didn't deserve 'im." and then she pointed towards him as the clouds started to break, allowing light to fall upon Remy.

"I, I didn't mean to. It was suppose to be you." Belle tried to explain.

"Yeah well, ya gonna wish it was." she told her and threw her to the ground. Rogue's eyes flashed red. Belle stood up quickly, hiding a knife that she had hidden. As soon as she was stable, she threw it at Rogue, but it stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground. Rogue tilted her head at her as if waiting to see if she had anything else left, so Belle pulled out a small gun from behind her back. Rogue lifted her hands in surrender, stepping back just a little bit.

"Now ya die." But before she could pull the trigger, something was stopping her. She couldn't move. Then a sudden beam flew from Rogue's eyes and hit Belle square in the chest, making her fly backwards and slam into her own car. Rogue turned away from her after noticing that the girl's head was bleeding, amongst other things.

She turned back to the scene, her doubles making short work of the assassins, she made her way back to Remy. She starred at him searching for any sign of life. Finally she heard a faint heart beat, using Wolverine's senses, so she sent him a message telepathically to hold on. She heard somebody stirring behind her so she quickly turned to see a very confused Pyro, with a concerned Colossus helping him stand upright. They both quickly turned to her after seeing their teammate lie there with blood spilt all over the road.

"Oi Sheila, what bloody 'appened 'ere?"

"Ex-girlfriends." she muttered as she turned back to Remy. The sky slowly cleared back up, and her doubles slowly disappeared. But then Pyro looked up and noticed something all the more odd to add to this situation.

"Ace! Who called de bloody X-men?" Rogue looked up quickly to see the Blackbird descending rather rapidly towards them. She quickly stood up and levitated into the sky holding out a hand, causing the jet to stop in mid flight. Rogue struggled to deal with the intense weight, trying to ease it to the ground as best she could. Once it landed, Wanda came running out, not quite up to date on the situation but still in shock of what Rogue just did for her.

"Hurry, Ah gotta get him on the Blackbird.!" She called at Wanda gesturing over to the scene before them.

"What? Did I miss something?" She called back but running behind her. Then they stopped in front of a bleeding Remy.

"Can ya stop the bleedin'?" She looked to Wanda desperately.

"I...don't know. I can try." She tried to get out, but her voice wouldn't let her do much past a whisper. Rogue took a hold of her shoulder and told her, "Then try."

Wanda's hand's glowed as she tried desperately to control the blood flow with her powers. She looked back at Rogue.

"I don't know how long I can hold this. The bullet, it's still in there." Rogue nodded, she turned to Pyro and Colossus and told them if they were going to help, that they needed to go and get on the plane. Then she bent down and held Remy's hand, then took her other hand and clutched Wanda's ankle disappearing into a puff of smoke. They reappeared inside of the Blackbird. Rogue levitated him, and then pulled out a cot that they used for medical emergencies, and placed him on him. She doubled herself again, but this one went to fly the jet, as soon as Pyro and Colossus entered.

Everyone was disturbingly quiet as Rogue attempted to try and stabilize him. Wanda was looking a bit flushed though. She was having a hard time holding on, and it was beginning to weaken her. Rogue noticed this and took off one of her gloves and doubled herself again. The double merely stood behind Wanda as Rogue touched her face, draining her just enough to knock her out. Rogue then took it upon herself to do the job that Wanda was just doing as her double put Wanda in a seat, and then disappeared.


	36. Saved

SAVED

Remy woke up in a strange room he had never been in before. It looked like a hospital, but it wasn't. He tried to sit up, but his body refused him, so he tried desperately to remember how he got here. All he could remember was Belle, Rogue, and a shooting pain. Shooting, no shot. He looked down to see that he was bandaged up. Belle had shot him. He closed his eyes and remembered her sweet voice telling him to hold on. Just then he heard a door open, and at first he panicked a little bit until he heard the familiar voices of his teammates. They slowly made their way over to him asking how he was feeling, but he didn't reply.

"Where we be?"

"Oi, mate, we be at Xavier's."

"Quoi?" Pyro looked down at Remy, and laughed nervously.

"'at Sheila got youse good."

"Why we here?" Colossus decided to speak up.

"She left us here with you. We are looked in. She knows everything." Remy looked at the two skeptically.

"Whot? Sheila even took moh tanks and moh lighters." Pyro pouted. Remy sighed and put a hand over his face shaking his head.

"So de femme touched ya."

"Owzit moh fault? Youse the one who woz drivin' like youse got a wobbly boot on."

"Aidez-moi s'il vous plait." Remy said to the two as he held out his arms. Pyro grinned evilly.

"Now mate, Oi may be bored shitless, but Oi don think-"

"Dat da point, mon ami, ya don't think. Now quit actin' da fou and aidez-moi." Remy growled out at him. He stood on wobbly feet, but quickly stabilized himself and grabbed his shirt. Seeing as it had been cut off of him and was a dried bloody mess, he threw it back down and grabbed his coat. Not being in much better shape but well enough, he carefully put it on, heading out to find an escape route.

Rogue and Wanda were in the Blackbird on their way to Magneto's base. Wanda didn't speak to her, understanding all that the two of them had already been through, but she knew enough that they were headed for her father. Rogue was still on edge. She was relieved that she was able to put Mr. McCoy's intelligent mind to work. Let alone the fact that she had been able to use that knowledge to save Remy. And right now, she had to do the same for the X-men and the Brotherhood. Pyro wasn't much of a help with his memories, even though she still couldn't believe the boy wrote romance novels. He was actually thinking of a way to add Wanda to one when she was trying to talk to him in the van. The mere thought of that made her laugh. She must have been projecting it because Wanda stifled a giggle too.

The two looked at one another, but the joke had died down quickly as their minds quickly turned back to the matter at hand. They were all that was left between Magneto and the world. They had to save their friends. Two teenage girls, on the brink of insanity themselves. _'What has the world come to.'_


	37. Wrong Turn

**Roguechere-** LOL. No pills, probably slow me down. ;-) But that is too funny. I am glad you like it though. You are really being too kind.

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. I am so overjoyed that the squirrels are happy, now I don't have to worry about them coming for me. ;-)

**IvyZoe-**She didn't. You summed it all in one. Don't worry about Belle though. You will see later along with the rest. Many thanks once again. Happy you like it.

**Bored247-**LOL. Happy you liked it. Glad to be a distraction. But wow, fantabulous, now there's a compliment.

**BananaPanda-** LOL. Thanks. Read on, it gets better, promise.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, really appreciate that.

WRONG MOVE

As they crept upon Magneto's base, they couldn't help but be amazed at this fortress made of absolutely nothing but metal. But they had no time to stand in awe, they were on a mission. On the way here, they decided no more splitting up unless necessary. They were going to do this together or not at all. There was no reason to make this anymore risky than it already was. The two girls were tired, but they were not about to let that overcome them, there was no more time to waste. Neither one still understood the point of this, Pyro was never given the information as to why them. Was it only them, or was it just because they were all that was left to get away.

Rogue could not sense the X-men nor the Brotherhood inside. In fact, she could not sense anyone at all, but knew that could have just been a rouse set up by Magneto. For all she knew, they could be deeper into this magnetic fortress than she knew of. There were still points in there that she knew that Magneto did not even allow his own men into. But they did not want to use such a direct approach in this battle, no they had to find a way to sneak in without being detected. So Rogue went searching through the pyromaniac's memories to find an escape route from the base, that they could use, instead, to get inside. It wasn't far away at all. To the human eye, it was unseen, but Rogue knew what she was looking for and quickly grabbed Wanda's hand and used Kitty's powers to phase straight down through the ground.

It was too dark, and the path was narrow, so Rogue pulled out Pyro's lighter and produced a larger flame ahead of them, not just lighting the way, but also using it as a first defense if they ran into anyone. After what felt like forever, the hallway ended but there was no door, just a wall. They looked at one another, hoping to gain courage from the other, then grabbed one another's hands.

'_Ya ready for this?' _Rogue asked her telepathically.

'_It's now or never.'_ Wanda sent back

Rogue nodded and they phased through the wall. But they were never expecting what they saw on the other side. Merely a few feet away were Sabertooth, Remy, Pyro, and Colossus all prepared for a fight. Then out of nowhere, Magneto came from behind the four, walking before them.

"We have been expecting you." Wanda's hands started to glow, but Rogue put a hand on her shoulder.

'_Not yet. It's not time.'_

"What's this all 'bout?"

"You have surpassed my first impression of you Rogue. You as well as your powers have outdone themselves."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I know all about you, my dear. Why else would I have watched out for you for so long? You still have so much to learn. Anna, you could be a one woman army."

"No momma, Ah didn't ask for this." Just as soon as the words left her mouth, everyone in the room, including Wanda looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "That's, this is not who Ah wanted ta beh. Ya played with mah life, just ta manipulate meh inta what ya wanted. What ya wanted meh to beh and do for ya, but that is not who Ah am." Magneto's form manipulated into the familiar blue body of Mystique, as everyone including the four behind her stared in disbelief.

"Then who are you my little Rogue?" Rogue smiled.

"Ah am who and what Ah want ta beh." Then she flipped open Pyro's lighter and put a fiery wall between Mystique and them. Then she made the fire look uncontrollable, allowing the flames to rise higher and higher. Rogue grabbed Wanda's shoulder and teleported behind their enemies as Mystique yelled into the fire, "What good will that do you Rogue?" They both smiled as they took note that as Pyro made the fire die down, that no one turned around until it was too late. Both of the girls hands glowed as they sent each of the people before them flying in opposite directions. They looked at the scene before them as Rogue took notice to where Mystique landed. She held out an arm and then beckoned her to come to her as she forced her to levitate and do so. Rogue then brought her close to her face, making sure to keep her from flinging around to much as stared at her for a moment, "Where are they? Are they here?" she growled at her. Mystique laughed.

"If'n ya don't tell meh, Ah can take it the hard way." Mystique tensed up and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare. And you can't use telepathy on me." Rogue smirked evilly.

"Don't need ta, _momma_." She brought her gloved hand to her mouth and bit the glove, pulling it off with her teeth. Then she turned to check on Wanda for a second, only to notice that she was making short work of her problem at hand, but also noticed that Remy was no where to be seen. She turned back to Mystique and went to grab her face, but a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. It was Remy. Mystique grinned. Remy held her arm in place mere inches away from the blue face.

"Chere," he whispered, "you don't want ta do this."

"Ah have ta."

"Non, Remy help ya." Mystique's grin left as fast as it came.

"You can not. You do not have that information." He turned to her.

"Remy be a thief, non." he growled at her.

"Ya know where they are Remy?" he smiled down at her.

"Non, but got a good idea. Better den fishin' in dat head." and he gestured to Mystique. Rogue nodded, "But what ta do with ya?"

Rogue took a few steps back, as if she were contemplating it, then all of a sudden her eyes turned red, then Mystique was sent flying back from one of Cyclops's optic blasts square in the chest. While she was down on the ground unconscious, she sent some chains over to her, wrapping her intire body in it and then sent some metal walls to her melting them into place with the optic beams. Remy walked over to her and took her hand, and then they walked over to the scene before them. Wanda having fun throwing around the other three guys. But Pyro, of course, seemed like he was being picked on the most.

'_Wanda.'_

Her smile faded from her fun being ruined, but held the three in place. Sabertooth was up against a wall, Pyro crashed in some crates, and Colossus was held down by a beam on the ground. Remy smirked but held an otherwise blank expression.

"We be goin' mes amis."

"Owzat?" Pyro chimed in as if he wasn't hurting and then laughed his crazy laugh.

"We gonna help de femmes." Sabertooth laughed, but Pyro smiled, and Colossus just laid there.

"We help dem, we get da ol' bucket head back, non." The room grew silent.

"We need ta hurry, Mystique won't be out for too long, and if'n she gets there first, we may not be able ta find them." Then Rogue left to the Blackbird followed by Wanda and Remy. As soon as Wanda left the room there was a roar from Sabertooth falling straight down. Colossus threw the beam off of himself and then followed Pyro out. Sabertooth however, did not go.


	38. Traveling

TRAVELING

When they reached the Blackbird, Remy seated himself next to Rogue since she was the only one who could fly it, and he the only one who knew where they were going. That left Wanda stuck with out maneuvering Pyro. Colossus sat in the back, and decided to take a nap.

"So where are we headin' sugah?" she asked Remy as she stared up the engines. He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Coordinates? Do ya know where this is ta?" he nodded but stared outside.

"Genosha."

"Genosha?" she asked skeptically.

"Do Ah want ta know how ya got this?" she looked at him smirking. He then turned to her and gave her a matching smirk.

"Quoi? Ya wound me chere. It not Remy fault de femme use such an easy password." she laughed. It was then that he had realized that it had been a long time since she heard her laugh like that, especially for him, and he missed it.

Wanda was desperately trying to ignore Pyro's cheesy pick up lines. But then he flashed a hand in front of her face to get her attention. She turned to him looking rather annoyed.

"Hey Sheila. Youse away wit the pixies or wot?" daydreaming. 

"Excuse me? Why don't you go take your chessy lines and go find somebody who likes romance novels." he was a little bit taken back by that comment, wondering if she knew about the him and those novels.

"Oi'm not daggy." cheesy. She laughed.

"What, your mother save you from a dingo when you a baby? Or was it that she just dropped you on your head too many times?" he laughed maniacally.

"Wot got youse as happy as a bastard on father's day?" unhappy 

"Saving my father." she mumbled. He smiled at her tenderly.

"Buck up. Maybe somethin' happen to ol' nong." She smiled at him, and he just stared, not wanting her to stop. Even when she was tossing him around earlier, like a rag doll, he just enjoyed it seeing her smile like that. But his mouth got the better of him.

"Ya sure are spunky." he whispered. She didn't seem to act badly to that, so he took at as a good sign and tried to touch her hand. As soon as he touched her skin she looked at him, smiling evilly and then her hands glowed. She raised one finger and sent him flying into a sleeping Colossus.


	39. Genosha

**Tigerlilly1234-**Thanks. LOL. Sure you can speak it, just nobody can hear it. ;-)

**Chicita-**Well, thank you very much. Glad you like it. You would be surprised how much I care what you think. :-) Oh, and I totally agree about Wanda. LOL.

**Enchantedlight-**Thanks. Will do.Hope you like.

**Roguechere-** LOL. I always wondered the exact same thing. Yep, it was Mystique posing as Magneto.

**IvyZoe-**LOL. Yes she certainly does.

**Bored247-**Wow. Thank you. Yes, it is. ;-)

**Nettlez-**Thanks. LOL. I will definitely finish, just don't know when. It bugs me to no end when others don't to. Leaves you hanging, but sometimes I understand. LOL. Wow, now that's a lot of alerts. :-) Thanks though, that's just too nice of you to say.

GENOSHA

Rogue made sure to land in a clearing that was about a mile from Genosha's mutant encampment. There was still light out, and since Rogue didn't want to teleport everyone inside of a tree or wall or something, they walked there.

"How did she get them up here?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"Ah haven't got a clue. Let's just hope we can get 'em out, with just us." She nodded in reply.

"Chere?" she turned to Remy as he made his way to catch up to her.

"Yeah sug."

"Remy be wantin' ta know when ya learned all that stuff wit ya powers." she looked away from him grimly.

"Ah was told once, 'bout the whole mutant 'gift' thang." She looked down at her hands. "Mr. McCoy, he told meh once that it's all triggered bah emotion, stress." Then she looked back to him. "Guess Ah kind'a overloaded or somethin' huh?" He watched her curiously.

"Dat mean you can control dat touch to chere?" She didn't look at him, just kept walking in silence for a few moments before answering him, muttering, "Ah honestly don't know."

They had been walking for some time when she turned back to Remy.

"Remy, Ah was wondering."

"Oui?"

"Pyro, he didn't know where ya were gonna take meh, and if'n ya knew Ah was lyin' where were we goin' 'fore Belle stopped us?" He grimaced at the thought of Belle and clutched his patched up wound.

"Don't know if ya believe Remy if he told you." he stated nonchalantly.

"Try meh." her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Was gonna take ya some place safe chere. Somethin' 'bout that man didn't seem right for da past week. Guess dat cause he be a woman, non." they both laughed.

"Yeah, Ah guess so."

When they finally reached the camp it was dark. They scouted the area trying to find the best means of entry. Sure, Rogue could phase through, but that wouldn't do them any good if they were caught. It took the better part of an hour, but they saw their way in, but they were going to need a distraction. There was a small gap in the guards routines, but for them to make their way to the point, it was going to be a clear run straight to the building, out in the open. So they sent Pyro, who was more than happy to comply, to the far end of the building and start some fires.

As soon as the fire alarms started the guards went running and so did they, just in the opposite direction. Once they were there, Remy picked the lock quickly and they snuck inside. They made their way through the near empty halls, Rogue touching any of the guards who were in their way, desperately hoping one of them having the information they needed, but no such luck. But as they made their way down the hall they found a set of offices. Rogue and Wanda went into one, as Remy and Colossus went into the one adjacent to it and both worked furiously on the computer. Remy using his regular skills, as Rogue used Kitty's. They both found similar information, but Rogue found a map, while Remy found out to which room they were all held. Not wanting to get caught taking the elevator, they opted for the stairs.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, they were startled to see Mystique pointing an awfully large gun their way. Quickly Mystique called for the other guards and shifted herself into one of them.


	40. Enough

ENOUGH

Rogue was on edge. She didn't know how much more of this day she could handle. She stared right into Mystique's eyes smirking evilly as the other guards came rushing in. She had enough. No more games. If this woman wanted to know her true potential, fine she would give it. The woman she had once called her mother was just power hungry. She played with her life, her friends, people she saw as real family. She was sick and tired of being used and manipulated._ 'If'n she wants power Ah'll give it ta her.'_

She knew if she looked like she was going to make a move, that Mystique wouldn't hesitate to shoot one of them, just not her. But she wasn't willing to risk the rest. She mustered up everything she had and forced every single guard, including Mystique to not move. Shock flooded the woman's face, as Rogue lifted a hand and sent a shock straight through to each and every one of them starting from Mystique. Rogue recovered herself quickly and stepped over the bodies, but turned when she noticed that none of them had followed.

"Ya'll comin' or are ya gonna start catchin' flies." she drawled out and then darted off towards where the cells were. Finally, they reached what seemed to be an endless supply of holding cells, which each having a lock the needed the necessary numerical code punched in. Rogue felt herself tiring from all of the stress and use of her powers. She sent a jolt through both hands, while walking down the corridor, at each of the locks. As she passed each of the doors quickly opened behind her. The others went helping anyone who could not get out on their own and pointing them towards the exit that they came from. Wanda and Colossus leading the way for them.

Remy stayed with Rogue, a little on edge over her current fatigue, but knowing that she wouldn't stop until she found her friends, merely followed her. Even as the last doors opened they hadn't found one familiar face. Rogue looked like she was about to lose it, even in her tired state.

"We must have missed somethin'. They're here, Ah know it."

"Oui, mais where else could dey be chere?" Rogue closed her eyes, concentrating so much so that she didn't notice herself collapse into Remy's arms, nor did she hear him calling out her name. She wasn't going to stop until she found them, or she would die trying. This was her fault, all because of Mystique. None of them should have been involved. They were all her friends even if some of them got on her nerves.

Much to Remy's contentment she woke up, but with a gasp.

"Ah know where their at." she jumped to her feet and ran out the door. As soon as Remy caught up with her, she grabbed his hand and ran straight to a closed elevator and phased them both through it. They dropped farther than the maps had told them. There was another level. They landed comfortably in the elevator and phased through the doors. There were no guards, only scientists, and when they got in their way they stopped them easily. They found them all in a large holding tank wearing large collars. Kurt was the first one to notice them, running to the edge of the cage.

"Meine schwester! I knew you vould come!" Everyone was in shock and awe to see them.

"Kurt, stand back. That goes for the rest of ya too." Rogue told them calmly, trying to hide her joy. They she gestured to Remy to blow some of the bars. She went up to each of them and sent a shock through each of the collars carefully. While she was doing this, she had Remy go to Wolverine, who was strapped to a bed, and charge his straps. Then everyone followed the two out of the building, making their escape. They all met Wanda, Collosus, and Pyro on the edge of the facilities grounds and made a start on their mile walk back to the Blackbird.


	41. What Now?

**IvyZoe-** Yep. She definitely did. Well, we shall see about Mystique. She is a tricky lil booger. LOL. I will try to fulfill your Romyness needs. ;-) But never fear, all answered will be answered, well, one way or another.

WHAT NOW?

On the way to the Blackbird, Remy stayed at Rogue's side, consciously keeping track of every tired movement. No one else watched her like he did, no one thought anything about her powers, only that maybe she touched someone on her way to them. They were all tired themselves, so everyone was quiet and tried not to make too much noise, so that they wouldn't have to put up a fight. Almost halfway there, Rogue collapsed, straight into Remy's arms. He, of course, didn't mind one bit. Wolverine had to carry the Professor, but Mr. McCoy tried to take Rogue off his hands, but Remy resisted, insisting on carrying her himself. He carried her weary body all the way there and sat her down in a seat, towards the back, next to him. He even strapped her in and took off his coat, rolling it up and allowing her to use it as a pillow. Remy had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

When Rogue woke up, she was in her own room. She was still tired, but felt restless. It was dark, but she could see the glowing ruby eyes staring at her from afar. She looked at him curiously, not knowing exactly what to say. Rogue sat up as he made his way over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. Remy stared into her eyes intently. He took a gloved hand and fingered a white strand, pulling it away from her face, in order to get a better view.

"What happened?" she muttered sleepily.

"You were tired chere." he told her gently.

"How long have Ah been here?" she looked him over curiously.

"We got back dis mornin'." her eyes went wide in disbelief. But he smiled at her tenderly.

"Ya were tired. From what dis cajun hear, ya did quite a lot." she nodded and yawned.

"What'cha doin' here?" he smirked, but his expression was unreadable.

"Watchin' over ya chere." she grinned.

"Does anybody know ya in here sugah?" He shook his head.

"Does anybody know 'bout meh?" she asked him quietly.

"Non."

"So what now?"

"Je ne sais pas. Dat be up to you, non." she nodded slightly staring at her hands. Then she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ah missed ya." his smirk grew. He leaned in closer to her, but she put her hand on his chest when he was about an inch from her face. She smirked at him playfully.

"What do ya think ya doin' swamp rat." she whispered to him. But before she knew it he kissed her. It was gentle but passionate and she could feel his yearning for more, but was not about to give in. There were still too many unanswered questions. When he pulled back, he left her breathless. She touched the side of his face, rubbing the stubble.

"Don't ya evah shave 'round meh?" he merely smirked in reply. So she leaned in close.

"How'd ya know Ah wouldn't absorb ya?"

"Remy didn't." he told her plainly. But she wasn't shocked by his answer. "'sides, ya would'a stopped him 'fore he got there," he told her, his tone low and husky. Then he went turned his head slightly and whispered into her ear, "and not teased him." His breath against her sent shivers down her spine, and taking note of that he kissed her again. Harder and longer this time. But then he stood up and began to walk towards her balcony doors.

"Remy," she whispered. He stopped but didn't look back at her. She sighed.

"Ya goin' back ta 'im, aren't ya?" He opened the doors, and gave her one last look before he jumped over the railing and onto the grass below. Rogue stood up and made her way over to the balcony just in time to see him disappear into the tree line. She turned around to walk back into her room and stepped on something smooth. She looked down, and underneath her bare foot, was a playing card. The queen of hearts.


	42. Explanations

EXPLANATIONS

Rogue laid there on her bed staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night holding the card. She couldn't understand how he could want to be with her and then work for Magneto. _'Does he evah just pick one?'_ she thought bitterly. She started to wish that she did absorb him. Then maybe she would have a clue as to what went on in his head. But that was the funny thing. Even when he wasn't there with her, he was always a constant in her life. And she never, not even accidently absorbed him.

When morning came, she made her way downstairs and grabbed a bagel. Wolverine was the only one up, but that was a normal occurrence. He didn't say anything to her, just sat down with a cup of coffee, reading the paper, as if nothing ever happened. Just when she was about to finish her bagel, the Professor sent her a message telepathically, asking for her to meet him in his office. Wolverine must have had the same message, since he followed her there.

As soon as she arrived there, she noticed that Storm and Scott were also there, but still in their pajamas. The Professor gestured for her to have a seat, and then began with his questions.

"Rogue, I would just like to start out with how grateful we are for what you did yesterday-"

"But ya wanna know what happened." she finished for him. He merely nodded.

"Ah don't know, well at first. Ah was behind a buildin'. Truth beh told Professor, Ah didn't know what happened ta ya'll. Ah only found Wanda."

"I am sorry but I cannot actually answer that myself. I was still here at the mansion." but then Scott chimed in, still not fully awake.

"There was a mutant who was forced to," then he yawned, "forced to create some sort of portal and we all got sucked in."

"So how were ya taken back there Professor." he actually looked a little bit embarrassed when he answered.

"Someone drugged my tea."

"It was all Mystique." All of them stared at her curiously.

"How do you know that Rogue?" Wolverine asked. But she didn't answer. So Storm took a few steps towards her and placed a hand, carefully on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Rogue merely nodded.

"She wanted meh. I think Wanda was just an accident. She was too busy wanted ta kill her father." Rogue smiled wide when she mentioned the last part. The Professor mentally excused the rest of them, so that he could speak with Rogue in private.

"Is there something I should know about your relationship with Gambit?" Rogue could feel her anger starting to rise from that comment, but kept her emotions in check. She couldn't afford an outburst, she didn't know how anyone would react to her new abilities. Besides, she just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. So she also kept her face emotionless as well.

"What'cha mean bah that Professor?" she asked him innocently.

"I noticed the way he handled you on the trip home. Just wanted to know if there was something that you might like to tell me, or if it was a mistake on my part. Either way would not be a problem Rogue." She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make sure she wasn't going to change sides again. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Nothing that needs ta beh discussed, he's not a problem." He studied her for a moment.

"Are you having problems with the psyches again?" she smiled gently at his curiosity about her welfare.

"Naw Professor, just been through a lot, that's all." He nodded smiling back.

"Am Ah excused now?"

"Yes."

After she left his office, she decided to go for a walk and get some air. She ended up wandering through the trees near the mansion. Rogue felt a pair of eyes on her since she entered the tree line. She smiled to herself, but did not look behind her. Suddenly she was gone in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind the person following her. She tapped him on the shoulder smirking. He turned around and grabbed her by her waste giving her a smirk in return. His eyes glowed intensely. Then he kissed her again. He never really knew exactly what it was about her, but he could never get enough of her.

"Remy? What'cha still doin' here?"

"We need ta talk, non." she nodded shyly, still recovering from his kiss.

"Ah can't do this, ya know? Ah can't love ya one minute and fight ya the next. Ya the enemy."

"Am I?" he asked her discreetly. She pulled out of his grasp and stepped back.

"Ya know what Ah mean." he sighed.

"Oui." he told her a little bit annoyed. "How dis get dis way?" She smiled.

"Ah'd tell ya but Ah'd have ta kill ya." then she laughed. He closed the distance between them.

"Remy miss dat laugh." she stopped suddenly, staring into his eyes.

"Remy." she whispered.

"We can't do this, not on separate sides."

"Pourquoi? Ya know Remy never hurt ya. Why can't ya come ta Magneto's side den?" she turned away from him, and walked away from him, bringing herself deeper into the woods.

"Ya know Ah can't. Ah came here for Kurt. We're the only family we got." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggled his face into her neck.

"You have Remy chere." he whispered. "We still be married, non?" She couldn't help but enjoy their closeness, but knew she had to tell him.

"Remy, do ya know what happened when ya jumped in front of that bullet?"

"Non. Pourquoi?"

"'cause it might actually mattah ta yah." she turned around and faced him.

"Dat when ya powers start all crazy?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Ah thought ya were dead sugah." He pulled her closer.

"But Remy be very alive 'cause of ya chere." she nodded.

"But somebody else be very dead 'cause of meh too." He merely looked at her questioningly, not knowing what she was getting at.

"Ah personally killed and wounded all those assassins." she told him plainly.

"So what ya be gettin' at chere. Why Remy should care 'bout dis?"

"'cause Ah killed who shot ya." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah killed Belle." he took a step back, still trying to let it sink in. She sighed.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah thought that she killed ya, and then she tried ta finish the job on meh. Ah lost it. Seein' ya die, it hurt too much." She looked at the ground, tears brimming.

"Ah understand, if'n ya hate meh, if'n ya never wanna see meh again." she felt warm fingers on her chin, lift her face. She was afraid to look at him so she closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall.

"Chere, Remy could never hate ya. Belle be an assassin, and if da femme want ya dead, she really does da job. You protected yahself and you saved me." she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She opened her eyes and gulped.

"Remy came all de way out here, even left da Thieves Guild for ya. Magneto, he called Remy up, Mystique told him 'bout us. He signed Remy up tellin' him 'bout ya. Thought-" he sighed.

"I thought I was comin' back here ta you Anna." Her eyes went wide with disbelief. She took a step back but tripped but he quickly caught her.

"Nuttin' back dere meant anythin' without you dere wit me. Don't know what it is 'bout you, but I need you." He pulled her up and leaned in to kiss her, but before he did he whispered, "Je t'aime."

After he stepped back to give her some air, after that kiss, he waited for her answer. But when she did, it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Remy, Ah love ya too, but Ah can't just leave here. Ah can't, Ah'm sorry." He took her hand and caressed it in his.

"Den we can still make dis work, non?" then he lifted her hand to his face and kissed the inside of her palm.

"No. Ah can't do this. Ah'm sorry. Ah...Ah can't love ya and then have ya beh mah enemy. It hurts too much." She couldn't take it anymore, her tears fell like rain and she ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could away from him.


	43. Reunion

REUNIONS

It had been a few days since the incident with Remy in the woods, but Rogue couldn't keep her mind off of him. She did want to be with him, but she couldn't play sides like that, it was too much. Every night she kept the card that he gave her underneath her pillow, and everyday it was on her, whether it was tucked in her boot or her back pocket, it was always there.

Remy on the other hand, was trying not to be a complete mess. He was actually turned down flat by someone of the opposite sex. This was not something he was used to at all, in fact, before her, no girl ever did that to him. And it was done by the one who mattered the most. He couldn't see himself as an X-man. Remy just wasn't the type. _'Dey probably turn Remy in if he ever snuck out and go thievin' or somethin'.'_ He thought bitterly. _'What is wit dis femme? Why she got such a hold on ya Remy? How stupid could ya be ta fall fer a femme? Bad 'nough, but dis one. She always hot or cold, nuttin' else.' _He sighed none the less, knowing he had made his decision.

Rogue heard a knock at her door, so she quietly stood up and went to see who it was. She was completely astonished to see a smirking cajun leaning in her doorway.

"What?" she asked herself under her breath. He held out his uniform and showed her.

"Remy be an X-man now, oui." he told her plainly. She backed up completely in shock. So he walked in and closed the door behind him staring at her intently.

"Quoi?" she was so confused. He had blatantly pointed out a few days ago that he wouldn't do this.

"Really?" she was barely able to get it out.

"Oui. Dat what ya wanted non." he asked her playfully. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

He looked over her, studying every movement, every curve.

"Dat de way ta welcome ya husband home?" then he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but laugh, long and hard. He walked around her room studying it in every detail, as he placed his uniform on a chair, along with his trenchcoat. Then he went and sat next to her on the bed. He didn't even give her a moment to object, merely taking her into his arms and kissing her.

–NEW ORLEANS–

Belle had just woken up a few hours ago, not remembering anything, not even her own name. She was sitting down in her room when a blue woman with red hair walked in silently.

"Who are ya and what do ya want?"

"I hear that you lost your memory. Such a pity."

"What's it ta ya?"

"I know the person who did this to you."

FINI

Sorry, but that's all folks. Left it open for a sequel, well, maybe. No promises though. Any reviews are still very welcome. Thanks for everybody who has though, it really helped keep me going with this. Didn't really expect everyone to enjoy it as much as they did. It was really fun to write.


	44. Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Alright, alright. You talked me into it. I'll write the sequel. :-)_

**Thanks for all the great reviews though. I was beside myself with joy at what everyone had thought, then with laughter as everyone was shocked I ended this. ;-) Thank you to all the nameless readers, and those who have been reviewing me, some even since the beginning. Can you believe it, only took a week! And all of you put up with my constant updating. LOL. I am still overwhelmed with all the reviews I have. You have all talked me into it, I will do the _sequel_. I should start sometime next week, as I am concentrating on my other stories. But seriously, thank you. I really appreciated each of you, you all really helped to make this all come along. And any questions or comments are still welcome, especially if there is anything you wish to add about the sequel.**

_Special thanks to these people who sent me a review after the ending:_

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. Thank you very much, and the squirrels too. Sorry it had to end. :-)

**Nettlez-**LOL. Ok, just please don't hurt me. Thank you though. I tried really hard, and I'm really happy to hear that. :-)

**Chicita-** To answer your question, nobody knows. Wanted to leave that open for a sequel too. ;-) I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew how much I like reading what you thought. That would be funny though. I don't know, maybe I could do that. You know, maybe a sequel of a sequel. LOL.

**Roguechere-**LOL. So sorry. Don't worry, I would never let you miss a chance at being mentioned, you were too good to me through this. I was in too good of a mood, so I had to have him go with her. ;-) Just couldn't bring myself not to. LOL. Well, you do have the other fic, but for how long. ;-) Thanks, really appreciated your thoughts.

**GuardedSecrets-**Thank you. LOL. I really appreciate it, I know this was kind of long. I will see if I can do just as good next time.

**IvyZoe-**LOL. Thanks. Yeah, sorry, wanted to leave that open for a sequel too. :-) Sorry to be so cruel. LOL.

**Bored247-**LOL. Thank you as always.

**BananaPanda-**Thanks so much. That is really way to nice of you to say.

**Enchantedlight-**LOL. Thanks, your too kind.

**Tigerlilly1234-** LOL. She sure does. Thanks, knew you would like that. That was too kind of you to say, but now I want a milkshake. LOL :-)


	45. SEQUEL

Probably should have said something sooner, but just for anybody that doesn't know, I am writing the sequel.

_Will Not Go Quietly_—go ahead you know you want to check it out. :-)

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love reading them.**


End file.
